


The Heart of Life

by DeviousBodminEngr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, marriage law, mentioned affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/pseuds/DeviousBodminEngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had ended his relationship with Sirius and its starting to take a toll on the both of them.<br/>It takes some difficult decisions, and some unexpected events before Sirius realizes what he had lost.<br/>Will they be able to get back together?<br/>Will Sirius know that Severus never really did stopped loving him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1: "The End Where I Begin"

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda a new thing for me, so im making the best of it. im a big Potterhead, but ive never written anything like this ever. so its worth the shot i guess, i mean, hey they're my favorite characters what can i do, and some of my favorite OC pairings too... not everything is OOC but from time to time it will be...
> 
> the title is a song inspired by John Mayer, from the Movie Ghost Town... the one starring Ricky Gervais, i got the song there... lol!!

CHAPTER 1: “The End Where I Begin”

Life is full of imperfect dreams and imperfect people.

 

It had been a few months after a certain Sirius Black and Severus Snape had finally put an end to their “relationship”. Not long after the second war ended, the Ministry decided that a marriage law was needed to be reenacted in order for the wizarding world to prosper and regain the lost from the war. It wasn’t easy, especially when you had no choice at the matter, it was either get married or be placed in Azkaban; and that’s where one Severus Snape found himself in.

Being Gay or bisexual was nothing new in the wizarding world, so to say the least; but Severus’ concern only was that the Ministry was the one to pick out the partner for them. That did not sound good, at ALL. Merlin knows who he’ll end up with.

Early one morning, the great hall was stunned into quietness as several owls came in carrying ministry sealed missives that held their future. The lot who received one were sweating cold beads of sweat as they fingered their own letters. Severus slowly opened his and read the content of the message.

Dear Professor Severus Snape;

Salutations;

According to the new Ministry law, all those who are unmarried that are ranging from the age of 18 to 80 are required to marry another witch or wizard that the ministry had chosen for the; the reason being, that of the wizarding population is threatened after the Second Wizarding War. Below is the name of the certain witch or wizard’s name that was evaluated by the ministry to be your partner. All was treated equally in the process, and we only choose who we deem is best for you and our world at the moment.

Sirius Orion Black; Lord and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.  
Professor of History of Magic for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

With Regards,

Kingsly Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic

 

Severus’ eyes grew wide with shock as his head whipped to the other side of the room where his said husband-to-be was staring back at him, an infuriating scowl adorning his face. Severus quickly stood, not bothering to mask his emotions and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius Black rested his head on his hands and gave out a frustrating sigh. This was going to be fun.

 

Severus entered his quarters and sat down heavily on his favorite armchair, what was he to do now?  
If he was being honest with himself, he was in love with Sirius; and had been all this time, and there was a faint glimmer of hope within in that he would somehow open up to him and return his feelings. Sadly he was mistaken. His marriage with Sirius was nothing of what a marriage was supposed to be. Theirs were not romantic or intimate. It was just a piece of paper that held them together. 

 

Of course they complied with what the law says; they had sex twice to thrice a week to try for an heir that would comply with the ministry’s wishes. That was the only contact they had with each other. They slept in different rooms when they weren’t engaged to the needed copulation. Sirius never showed that he cared for him, or any other emotions, in fact, he had guts to even bring home hookers from Knockturn Alley instead of just fucking back there.  
Needless to say, Severus’ heart that was already cracked, broke into pieces every time he sees his said husband with someone else. After a while, the ministry have had enough complaints of the marriage law, and found that it was no longer working out. They found out that some lives ended up in shambles and decided to abolish it. Severus did not think twice to end their shammed relationship.

One night, just a day before the law was abolished, something stirred and changed within Sirius, he was back in their shared quarters a lot early than Severus expected to be as he was giving out detention that night; Sirius was walking down the hall towards the bathroom when he heard a distinct sound of sniffling and a few quiet sobs, it was then he found Severus talking in the floo with none other than Lucius Malfoy as he poured his heart out. That night he learned that Severus loved him, and was hurting from all the actions he did. He knew he shouldn’t be listening but he couldn’t help it.

 

He listened to Severus narrating his heartbreak and his foolishness for letting himself be hurt, when he knew well that Sirius would never return the sentiment. That night Sirius vowed that he would change for Severus, but all was too late, for the next day, the law was finally abolished and Severus had filed for divorce.  
It had placed a different perspective onto his life, more than it did with Severus or so it seems. Sirius felt the final pieces of his world crumble right before him;

Both of them still taught, but everything else was strained, they still sat at the Head Table for meals side by side, but both barely talked nor acknowledged each other’s presence. Severus tried to ignore it, ignore him; but his heart won't let him. Every day he would see him walk through those doors, a changed man. Gone was the man that used to bring so much confidence and sass; yes he still went to work with a smile grazing across his face, but it never reached his eyes. He was still as dapper as ever, but he knew that wasn't the same man he had met all those years ago.

 

It conflicted him to no end just how much he could make him feel like this. He can never hate him, can he? No matter how hard he tries, he can't bring himself to hate this man; somewhere deep inside he knows that he has to make things right. Both had been hurting for most of their life, and he wanted to change that. Yes, he was giving him another chance, or maybe for that matter, he's giving his heart another chance to truly love. But he hurt him, immensely, he was so confused, it really hurt.

 

It was yet another cold morning; Sirius slowly opened his eyes, hopeful that his dreams weren't dreams, but alas it was once again just figments of his troubled imagination. He had been having these dreams for the last few months; back when they were together, a couple. Severus. He was always his first thought when he wakes and last thoughts before he goes out into the oblivion in his drunken stupor every night for the last few months. Sirius weighed his options whether or not to get up; the date hit him hard, as he realized what date it was. It was supposed to be their anniversary today, second anniversary to be fair with himself. His mind drifted off, back to when they were together, he remembered all the stupid things he’d done; he brought home hookers for fuck’s sake and Severus didn’t even said ANYTHING. Every single time they made love--- no SEX, he corrected himself, every time they would have sex, he treated him like he was only another paid up fuck, rather than his husband. He insulted him and blamed him when he was drunk and Severus still said nothing. And then that night, when he found out about EVERYTHING, he felt so monumentally stupid! How could he be such a monster not to notice that he was hurting?  
And then the law was abolished and he saw an escape, and he didn’t even stop him. But why would he? Hasn’t he suffered enough time with him?

He finally decided that he would just waste the day away, in bed probably drunk; just this day, he promised himself. He heard a pop and suddenly an elf was before him  
“Master Sirius, headmaster Dumbledore be asking if you be teaching all your classes today? So it seems that you already missed one of them?” the elf asked.  
Sirius sighed and thought of an excuse; “Please tell the Headmaster that I wouldn’t be showing up today, I’m just not feeling well…is all.” He easily lied and the elf who believed him apparated away with a soft pop.

He didn't want to do anything today, honestly he just wanted to be left alone, just for today; he wanted to hurt he deserved it.  
"So?" Harry, Remus, Hermione, Minerva and Dumbledore asked, waiting for the elf to respond; "Masters, and Mistress, Master Sirius be saying that he be not going to teach today, he said that his head be aching…” The three of them was a little concerned, Harry noticed that ever since the divorce Padfoot had been...different. He and Snape might not be always seeing each other eye to eye, but in the end they had learned to live with each other especially since and if they were to be colleagues. After the war the three went back to Hogwarts, graduated and taught subjects too along with Remus and Sirius. Remus was the Ancient Runes professor after Vector retired, Harry taught DADA, Hermione took on Muggle Studies, and Sirius was the new History of Magic teacher, apparently Binns had enough teaching after one…well almost two lifetimes.

Severus furrowed his brows in concern and confusion when he noticed a certain someone being absent during late after lunch staff meeting and breakfast. He turned to Harry and asked “Potter, I see that your Godmutt isn’t here, any particular reason that he isn’t here for the meeting or is he just slacking like he always does?” Harry noted a hint of concern in his voice though he tried to mask it, and without malice Harry answered “ I haven’t seen him today, he just said he wasn’t coming in today…” he turned his head slightly and without a second beat asked "did he say why?" He asked trying to sound a bit less concerned. Harry just shook his head "no, he didn't..." he lied easily wanting to earn a reaction from his other Godfather (by marriage of course) Severus was more concerned now, why was Sirius not coming in today? Then just like that it hit him like a bucket of cold water, the date hit him hard; it was their anniversary. Severus was only brought back from her reverie when Dumbledore’s voice boomed; “Okay, so that conclude today’s meeting, you may all go back to your day now…”

They left the conference room and went back to their business; they still have the remainder of the day after all. Remus suddenly noticed that something was off; "Severus, are you alright?" He asked his colleague, and along the way who became a friend, concerned; Snape tried to smile even a little his eyes betrayed him, "Don’t concern yourself Wolf, I’m fine..." Remus saw all of it but chose to just let him be. *He must be thinking of him...*he thought to himself "okay..." He said with a small smile before Severus went his way, his cloak billowing.

Severus returned to his office, as the tears threatened to fall. He caught a glimpse of the drawer and pulled it open, looking at the only picture they had together, it was their wedding picture, they were both smiling, but he knew Sirius’ was fake, even though he and Sirius had been over; He never really had the power to burn their picture. Sometimes he liked looking at them, thinking about how would it be if they had been happy; then he'd end up thinking about the night where he had ended it all, was it really for the best? But these last few months, what was happening to him? Suddenly it was like he… changed. Was something wrong? Was he okay? Swallowing his pride, he flooed a certain dark haired man.  
Late in the morning and Sirius was still in bed, he didn't even get bothered to dress up. He wanted to be left alone, so he instructed left his classes hanging, what’s a day to lose anyway? His students would have loved it to be honest.

Sirius heard his floo buzzing, and tried to ignore it, but after the second set of calls he decided to reach for it, his eyes grew wide as he saw the colored smoke that was flashing before his eyes. Severus. Severus was calling him, and he didn't know what to do, while his heart was pumping inside his chest he decided to dive in head first and answer the call.  
"Severus?" He said trying to keep his voice intact although his heart was racing inside his chest. Little did he know, that Severus was also struggling...

"Sirius..." He said trying to figure out how to do this "w-what is it Sev, do you need anything?" He asked trying to sound casual but Severus knows that it was hard for him. "Your Godson said you're not coming in today?" He tried to sound casual too which was working for Sirius. "Uh, y-yeah... I didn’t tell anyone, but I guess they were there when the elf delivered the message to the headmaster." He said as he shifted around in front of the fireplace, wishing this was not happening (a little part of his head said no, but his heart said yes…). "Are you okay?" Severus asked and knew immediately that that was a stupid question, and mentally kicked himself for sounding a bit insensitive. There was a still silence on the other end before Sirius decided to answer, "I-I'm fine..." He said, his voice sounding strangled "I just wanted to check up on you..." Severus said quietly, and it was taking every ounce of self-control for him not to cry. 

He bit his lip and tried to compose himself "I'll be fine..." He slipped out before correcting himself "I'm fine." It was her turn to be silent on the other end; "Sirius?" He asked "yes?" He said quietly "you'll be back tomorrow, right?" He asked him hopeful that he’s going to see him tomorrow. "Yeah..." He said quietly "okay..." he said "right..." he said his voice cracking but he cleared his throat, hoping that he didn't notice... "I've got to go..." he said quietly, but it was silent on the other end "Sirius? Are you there?" Sirius swallowed thickly, "okay..." He said quietly that she was barely able to hear "be back tomorrow, okay?" He added before ending the call "okay..." Sirius said much quieter, before she finally ended the floo call.

After he ended the call, Severus buried his face in his hands as he realized just how much he really missed him... While on the other end, Sirius let the tears fall down his face... how could he be so stupid?


	2. CHAPTER 2: "Our Lives"

CHAPTER 2: Our Lives  
After a few months of walking around in eggshells, Sirius and Severus managed to have a little more civil relationship, but everybody could still feel that something was off. It’s true, Severus wanted to move forward, and deep inside, he hoped that Sirius wanted to do the same. “It’s for the best…” he said to himself over and over, like a fervent prayer.  
However, when they thought that they were doing so well with trying to convince themselves they’ve moved on, those around them could clearly see something else. Severus was more acerbic and sarcastic than he usually was, while Sirius was no longer boisterous; they were nothing but shells than who they once were.  
None of them had seen it coming their way. He for one had never thought this would ever happen anyway.  
One night Sirius came by Severus’ door drunk off his hairy arse and pleaded for him to take him back…  
Severus turned him down and pushed him away, not knowing what else to do...  
The next time though...  
In his fantasies he had dreamt of holding him close and making love to him; but this, this was far more than what they both think was even possible.  
It was raw, ugly and close to being desperate. The way he clung to him as if his life were depended on him, fearing that he would slip away from his embrace and disappear…forever.  
For so long Severus kept his feelings aside, he didn’t want him to know…not yet at least. And this time was not the time for feelings, not when you’re fucking at the back of a dark alley after spending the night drinking pints of alcohol, and a dangerous level of Firewhisky running through their veins.  
For the first time Sirius dared to open his eyes, he was glad that Severus’ eyes were closed. He didn’t want to see the emotions playing there, afraid of what he might see. And yet he was so surprised of how he looked now, there was something incredible with how the wiry muscles of his back was moving with every thrust. His skin pale is pale almost blue. A few scars, and freckles…perfect. This is him, all flesh and blood. And every bit of him was all male, and sexy. Something he failed to see before.  
He cried out with every thrust he drove into his special spot, his legs were jelly if they weren’t wrapped around his waist, his back to the cold brick wall, Sirius’ body pinning his. He let his hand run through his thick black curls and buried his fingers as he pulled gently making him moan in pleasure and slight pain, while the other dug onto his shoulder leaving small crescent marks from his nails.

He let his hands wander down his back, and taught little ass, feeling the muscles as they ripple against his hand. Burying her nose on the crook of his neck, he felt his heart beating even faster, his scent was dizzying; he wanted more, he wanted this man, more of him…all of him, like he always did.  
“Harder…” Severus moaned into his hear, feeling up his ass and moved it further up his hilt.  
He rested his right hand to the wall and let the other held tightly to his hip.

Sirius bit his neck with little to no mercy before soothing it with his tongue. He nipped on his earlobe, and kissed his way to his neck and throat, before leaving him filled with hickeys. His breath hitched every time he’d leave a mark on him; he’d give him feral groans, and guttural moans that didn’t sound human-like.  
He couldn’t stop the moans he was making with every deep thrust he delivers. he couldn’t think of anything but him. He tried not to drown in the moment, for it will be gone soon, but he’s far in too deep to turn back now. 

Severus’ skin was slick and hot against his own, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s so lost in the moment and the sensation they were creating to even think straight.  
Severus tasted something sweet, and minty with just a hint of old parchment, ink, and sandalwood, and he found him addicting; something that he didn’t notice before. His scent was intoxicating making him feel lightheaded, he felt so wonderfully warm wrapped around him that he didn’t want this moment to end.

Severus whispered sweet obscenities to his ear that makes him want to thrust harder, deeper, with more passion. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but this was not the time, and place; and there will never be one. He knows this is just a one-time deal, but he couldn’t help to stop himself from living in the moment.  
Severus’ words brought him to double his efforts of pushing harder, faster and deeper; which is exactly what he wanted. He captured his lips with his, and he kissed him back with equal desire. Was this how it felt to be wanted? 

Severus wanted to believe that this could be real, how he wanted to shout to the world, let them know that he never stopped loving him…not once did he stop.  
His tongued assaulted Severus’ mouth, demanding just like the man that had pinned him down. Now that tongue has moved elsewhere and is teasing his nipples to pebbled peaks, and bit her gently enough to throw him over the edge for the second time.

Severus knew he was close, but he was holding back. He wanted to feel all of him, he didn’t care if he didn’t have a third orgasm but he wanted to feel his. He has never seen his passionate side, he never knew how would it have felt if he didn’t treat it like it were an obligation before; for once, he wanted to feel his passion…if only for a little while.

“Please…” he said in a voice that was almost begging. “I need you to please come for me…please…” he continued thrusting and he knew he was holding back. He framed his face between his hands and kissed him deeply; “Open your eyes, and look at me please…” he begged for him, and he obeyed.

He was surprised to see the emotions in his eyes playing, but he remained unreadable. “I need to feel you in me, I need to see you…please…” he begged, and he saw him swallow thickly still not speaking. He bit his neck one more time and he closed his eyes that finally brought him over the edge and he felt the hot jets of his come spurting inside of him, while he released deep and husky moans.

For a moment they didn’t move. Severus let Sirius’ rest his head on his shoulder as he caressed the back of his head and ran his fingers through his curls.  
Severus placed one last loving kiss to his neck then withdrew from him, slowly finding his own footing, then he pulled up his boxers and pants from his ankles and put on his shirts. He buckled his belt and avoided to look at him; he didn’t want to see what he was feeling inside…really feeling inside.

Sirius dressed himself, thinking of a way on how would he tell Severus that this wasn’t just a one time thing…  
He was going to say something when an otter Patronus came his way; “Severus, if you see this, we’ve been looking for you. Where did you go? Honestly, would it even hurt your pride if you told us where you were going, you dungeon bat?” Hermione’s patronus ranted, before it continued, “Look, we’re just worried, okay? No matter how much you deny us being your friends, we are… and you’re our colleague too… just send one to let us know that you’re okay…” and with that the otter vanished.  
“Listen…” Sirius started, but didn’t even get to half of it, when Severus pulled him closer and kissed him…tenderly. He just pulled Severus closer to himself, robes and all and caught his lips with his, taking control of the kiss and biting his lower lip while his hands touched the cool skin under his shirts.

No matter how much he wanted for this to stop he couldn’t help himself, so he gave in and kissed him back with no hesitation. When he released his lips, his own latched down to his neck, biting him, but not enough to leave marks on him… he can’t possibly do this, not when he’s not his…no longer his, that is.  
“We’ll talk another time, Sirius… not this time. Not on the weekend…” he said before casting his own Patronus back to wherever the rest were.  
Severus felt his eyes on him and asked “What do you want?” he asked, Sirius finding the right words to say… he didn’t want to lose him, again…  
“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing…” Sirius said, as they met eye to eye, their faces inches apart.  
“I want another chance…please…” he said hiding his face on the crook of his neck. “I just want to spend time with you, get to know you… really know you.” He pushed him against the wall, nuzzling him; hoping he’ll change his mind…give him a chance, even if he knew he wasn’t worth that damned chance.

“I have to go…still have a lot to do.” Severus said as he felt his desire for him growing with each second they stayed huddled together. Severus pushed him away and walked back to the end of the alley, leaving him a few steps behind. “See you back at the castle…” before he turned and apparated away.

Sirius leaned his head against the wall, he’s falling for him; but why can’t he tell him? Because he doesn’t deserve his love…not yet. He wanted to earn that, but above all, his trust first.  
Sated and spent he was, but he wanted more. He wanted to hold him for as long as their mayfly life would let him hold him, but would he risk his heart once more?  
“What now?” he asked himself. “What’s going to happen now?”


	3. CHAPTER 3: "Let Me Be The One"

CHAPTER 3: “Let Me Be The One

Sirius now knew with such sickening need that he loved Severus Snape with all of his heart. He wanted to tell him and show him on so many occasions; drunk or sober or even high. He wanted to tell him most of all during those distressed or desperate situations he seemed so down and lonely how wrong he was and he wanted to make all those wrongs…RIGHT.

 

Severus was not one that could afford to be vulnerable at all times, especially in relationships, and he was scared as hell to let Sirius back in his life, not after what he did…he could only handle too much in one lifetime. He wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms, but he doesn’t want to be hurt…again, hence why he is distancing himself. It’s already been perversely told that he was not what he wanted, but he didn’t know that he loved him so…so, so much; or did he?

 

He knows he should’ve seen it coming; he was a former Death Eater and SPY, for Merlin’s fucking sake! But alas, he didn’t, he hadn’t. Everyone who would know them knows that they were bitter enemies, and that they only got together because of the Ministry Law. When they got divorced it was no surprise really, but to know that Sirius was actually making an effort into making things right between them, might’ve came out to be a surprise. A surprise that the people who cared for them couldn’t be happier with.

 

Sirius could have crossed the line. Between drunken episodes and a couple of other spur of the moment escapades, Sirius had finally crossed the line. After his confession of his love for Severus, their relationship stayed the same; probably he didn’t remember. So their relationship remained in a very platonic but physical level; one point which Sirius didn’t really like since he was hoping for…more.

 

They were both drunk that night, but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. Severus on the other hand was really drunk and Sirius- torn between being annoyed and amused had teased him mercilessly about not being able to handle his liquor well.

 

Sirius decided that he should stay the night, with every intention of showing Severus that this was not just an on and off thing… he wanted to prove to him, that he really wanted for this to work out.

Severus had laughed and had suddenly stopped to gaze at him, with such a heartbreaking expression on his face that had nearly sobered him up. He had sighed and hugged him, and murmured against his ear; “I love you even more today than I did yesterday, every time you manage to surprise me, Siri…”

What else could have he done than to pull Severus to him and kiss his breath and brains away. “Siri…” never once did Severus called him that when they were married, and hearing this…his heart was overwhelmed, maybe they did have a chance after all.

 

The moment they walked into Severus’ quarters, and the moment they had stepped inside his sanctuary, all feelings broke loose, as they were both overtaken by lust, and probably even love.

 

Sirius never spoke of that situation ever again. After that night, Severus has started to be a little bit distant…again—nothing had changed with their routine, he’d still sit beside him during meals, and staff meetings, have civil conversations with each other…and for Severus, also the others—but their emotional closeness seemed to be nonexistent, mostly Severus, and Sirius feels as if though he’s back in square one.

 

Every single time Sirius would make a move towards him, and it happened to be another bad day for Severus, he’d be clinging to him life he was his lifeline whisperng; “Make me feel… I want to feel…” he breathed into his ears over and over; “Please let me feel…” escaping his mouth with a little sob that broke his heart, he desperately wanted to fix this, Merlin help him.

 

Every time Sirius had a little too much to drink, he’ll floo him not saying much—when he comes, he’ll be kissing him, loving him, and will start to mumble about how much he missed him, how much he needed him, and how much he loved him—but Severus wouldn’t hold it against him, because in the morning he’ll be asking as to why had he stayed the night; Severus wasn’t sure if he remembered what he had said, but they remained imprinted in his hearts…maybe he did felt those things for him. One could only hope… but he didn’t really want to.

 

Severus was quite powerless when it comes to him. No matter how much he wanted to stop him, his heart wouldn’t let him, unable to say no. Long ago, he has acknowledged it that he loved him, and he wanted him just as much and that the pain he was feeling, was often left behind…

 

Sirius knew Severus doubted him…his feelings…his motive. He wants to end that. He wants to make him believe that he wanted him; he desperately wanted him back. He loved him… now he did, but was it too late? Why is it is that as if he was always waiting for the shoe to drop?

 

There were times when Sirius could see his walls crumbling down, and the real him was emerging from behind the thick walls this daunting life has managed to come up with. Slowly he is showing him that he is holding his heart, and soul, he is showing him why he was hesitant to let him back in…one could only take so much pain, and Severus wasn’t that strong anymore.

 

After another rough night of having fun with one rebel Potions Master, Sirius woke up the next morning and everything ached. His head was spinning, and he was lying in a very twisted position but he can feel that his prick was beautifully sore, something that he only started having when he spent the night with Severus.

 

Severus lays curled up around his body, his head on his shoulder as he clung to him tightly; as if afraid he’ll be gone in the morning just like all those times before. His lips were pressed against his neck, mimicking the position as if he fell asleep kissing him.

 

He can vaguely remember making love to him last night, inside his sanctuary, and Severus begged for him to stay; “Stay…” he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. “Please…” he begged of him, hugging him tightly to him as he felt hot wet tears starting to fall against his naked shoulder.

 

Sirius holds him close to his body, and he is sure that there is no other way that he’ll get up without waking him first. He slept well, so rarely that he decides to stay put, but is mentally preparing himself for the conversation, that this shouldn’t happen again. 

 

His body lies pleasantly cool against Severus’. He slowly turns himself in his embrace and runs his fingers through his thick silky hair, while the other slowly strokes along his cheeks and his neck. His manhood gives a small sleepless twitch against his thigh at the motion, and he smiles at that.

 

Severus comes around slowly, his mouth immediately latching onto his neck and sucking at his pulse point. His hips rocking against his thigh, and he was sure that he’s still dreaming. He gasps a bit when he rolled them over so that he was hovering over him, but he automatically rolled them over, and lavished his already bruised neck.  
Severus moans and Sirius moves down towards his breasts to lick and suck until his nipples were pert and pebbled. He murmured words of adoration along with his name as he continued his ministrations. He felt his toes curl when he says his name in his sultry voice, his voice thicker than usual. Severus rocks his hips up just a little and uses just enough momentum to flip them over, as he straddled and hovered him.

 

“Sev…” he whispers to him, trying to wake him up, but he can feel that he has something else in mind when he rubbed himself against his own hardening manhood, making him moan breathlessly. He tries to regain composure and tries to wake him again; “Sev, wake up…” he says framing his face within his large hands.

His eyes slowly open and already his pupils were dilated as he gave him a small sultry smile; “You stayed…” he whispered and the emotion in his voice makes him forget everything he wants to say.

 

He leans forward over him and plants his hands on either sides of his face. He was hovering over him nose, nose-to-nose, his terra eyes were staring into his dark onyx orbs begging for him to always stay by him and to understand. “I’d never leave, not when you need me the most…”

“Sorry…” he says trying to avoid looking at him.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Sirius tries not to feel a sense of loss knowing that he has to leave soon. Instead he lays back in the pillows trying to distract himself; “You don’t need to be sorry…it’s me who should be asking for forgiveness…”

Severus fiddles with the blanket trying to cover his lap, he knows he shouldn’t be with him all the time, it was not fair to himself, but he can’t help it…he wanted her, and he’s becoming selfish when it comes to his wants.

Severus lays his head on his stomach and sighs; “I...I dont know what to do anymore..."

 

Sirius thinks for a moment, he was torn but he has to assure him somehow. "You don't always have to know everything Sev... I-I want to help you, we want to help you..."  
He nods a little and closes his eyes trying to let the moment linger; “Are you okay?” Sirius asks him after long period of silence.

He takes more time to ponder about his answers. He wasn’t okay; he wanted Sirius with him…always. But he can’t tell him that. “I think so…” he lies, and he continues before he could “what time will you be leaving?” he asked him, trying not to let his voice break too much.  
Sirius sits up, and pulls Severus towards him. “I’m the one who’s going to chaperon the kids to Hogsmeade… Remus and I are the ones in charge…”

 

Severus just nods and stands up “You can just use my floo, you can leave anytime you want…” he whispered as he walked towards the bathroom, but he caught up with him. “Nothing has to change…” he whispered to him. “I’ve told you before… I’m going to try, and I am. I want that chance…”  
Severus shook his head, and staggered towards the bathroom away from him.

 

Sirius tried to run after him, but he didn’t. Instead he walked to gather his discarded clothing and walked towards the small kitchen.  
Sirius has finally told Severus that he wanted another chance. He wanted for them to get back together, for real. He wanted their relationship to work out…but once those words left his mouth, Severus shut him off again. He was hoping that after last night, he could change his mind.


	4. CHAPTER 4: "Same Mistakes"

CHAPTER 4: “Same Mistakes”

 

After some time Sirius noticed that Severus had been gone for quite some time. He decided to go back to his bedroom only to hear a retching noise inside the bathroom. He quickly padded to the en-suite. His heart had broken into pieces at the sight in front of him

 

Severus was hunched over the toilet, skin almost blue and beads of cold sweat were rolling down his body as he panted heavily. It takes him not a second more before he started walking towards his hunched form. He was coughing and groaning as he asked Merlin to give him a little bit of relief.

 

Sirius quickly moves behind him and soothes his back as he retched into the toilet once more. He could feel him tense under his touch, something that he hasn’t done in a while.  
“Hey…” he whispers soothingly to him “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” he asked him.

 

Severus flushes the toilet and ignores the hand Sirius offered him; he moves to sit towards the edge of the tub. “What are you still doing here?” he asked him in a detached tone. “I thought you would’ve left by now to meet up with the wolf to accompany those dunderheads to Hogsmeade…” he scowls over his reflection just a bit and opened the tap to wet his face, and wash out the putrid taste from his mouth.

 

He ignored what he has just said and just carried on worrying about him. “So, what’s wrong then? Are you ill? Is this muggle flu, or the wizard’s flu?” he asked him softly.  
He walked passed him and out of the bathroom. He staggered just a bit but he was fast enough to keep him from falling. “Do you want to go to bed, or do you want to go to Poppy?” Severus looked up and saw a complete haze of worry lingering in his brown orbs; and it was for him, all for him.

 

He sighed knowing that he can’t keep anything from him. “I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong, just a bit different is all…” he reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles. He tried not to swallow thickly at the sensation he had left tinging along his skin, like fire burning inside. “Why don’t you go and do the things you need to do, yeah? And I’ll see you when you get back from Hogsmeade… that’s if you want to…” he said just a bit nervously, but Sirius smiled and kiss him “Yeah, of course I’ll see you later…”

 

Severus thought it was over, but then he continued “But I won’t be going, if you’re not doing well…I told you, I want to be here for you…”  
Severus shook his head and scowled; “don’t be such a worry-wart Black, it’s very unbecoming of you; and besides, I’m fine…”

 

Sirius then finally gives in and let him have his way. “Fine, I’ll go… but if you’re so much as keeping a headache from me, I’ll carry you all the way to Poppy, and I wouldn’t care what they’re going to say.” He finished.

 

“Not a chance, Black, not a chance…” Severus responded and Sirius smiled before kissing him one last time and stepped inside floo.

 

Sirius stopped short before he threw a bit of the powder, walked back towards Severus and look him straight in the eye; “You never have to doubt anymore you know…and I think it’s about high time that I told you” he pauses and ran a hand through his ruffled hair “I think it’s about time you know that I love you…”

He tried not to let the tears fall. It was the first time that he had said it to him stone cold sober. He shakes his head and carried on “you don’t have to answer back, not now…even ever. I just wanted you to know…”

He did nothing to hold or assure him, so he just gave him a curt nod and stepped into the floo calling in his destination; “Padfoot’s quarters!”  
They went on like this for a couple of weeks, and finally Severus was starting to feel reassured that maybe Sirius really did love him. Had not yet to return the sentiment, but he know one day, he’ll have the courage to tell him how he had felt him for so long.

 

It had been a hectic few weeks, since its nearing the Christmas Holidays, every one was antsy to go home and celebrate with their families. And it was about high time too that Ginny Weasley and one Harry Potter are to be married.  
  
  
Wedding Invitation  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Professor Harry James Potter  
And  
Ginerva Weasley  
The Wedding Ceremony will take place on Midday 20th December in the Great Hall  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
RSVP via Owl Post

 

Sirius lazily stroked Severus’ shoulder length hair, raven hair as they lay together on his couch whilst he read a book, and Severus was making his essays, and he couldn’t remember a time when he was this contented. His mind wandered and thought about all that wasted years he spent hurting Severus and images flashed before his eyes, images of his past actions and Severus’ reaction to those.

 

“Have you been listening to me for the last ten minutes?” In his mind’s eye, his…lover’s face showed, looking directly in front of him, an eyebrow raised to his hairline and all. Severus being the demanding man that he is, doesn’t like to be ignored.

 

“Nope” Sirius said happily, returning to his surroundings. “I was too busy thinking about how happy I am with you right here, right now…”  
“Okay, when you put it like that, I guess I can forgive you…” he said, his eyes filled with unreserved happiness which made Sirius deliriously happy. He’d already been the cause of his heartbreak far too many times to count, and he wanted to change that. Desperately.

 

Sirius took a hold of his hand and kissed his palm; “Alright, what is it then that you were saying, my raven?” he asked tenderly  
“I was thinking… a wedding gift for Potter…” he started but Sirius cut him off “It’s Harry dear, it’s Harry…” Severus rolled his eyes, and continued “whatever… but if you insist, then for Harry’s and Miss Ginerva’s wedding gift, I thought… you know…” but Severus suddenly stopped realizing that maybe he didn’t have the right to say that anymore; after all they were no longer married. “What is it?” Sirius asked his lover, but Severus decided not to continue; “Never mind…it’s stupid anyway.” And then he had that crestfallen look on his face which did not escaped Sirius’ notice; “No, no…what is it? And I assure you, whatever it is, it’s not bound to be stupid…far from it, if I’m sure…” he finished.

 

Severus sighed and swallowed before he continued; “well… when---when we went to our honeymoon… I thought you might send Harry and Miss Ginerva there, I just thought… you know, they might enjoy it.” Severus said in a very quiet voice, and Sirius knew that was a sore spot but he was trying his best though…

 

Severus laid his head back on his chest; “I never told you this before, but I liked it there…it was beautiful.” Sirius remembered it vividly, it was a small island in Greece, where they had spent their so called “honeymoon” where he spent most of the time drunk, and fooling around with other willing specimen, and completely forgetting his husband.  
“I’m sure they’ll love it, Sev…” Sirius said sincerely, before taking him in his arms and pulling him closer “I’m sorry, Sev… really I am. I just—I have no explanations for my actions, but I hope this time…it will be better…”

 

Severus said nothing but instead buried his face into his chest relishing the moment.

 

*break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break*

 

Severus walked speedily (for one Severus Snape DID.NOT.RUN) through the corridors of 12 Grimmauld Place to go to the nearest floo.  
HE.DID.IT.AGAIN.

 

The sleezy, good for nothing, cheating, lying, randy, flee-ridden mutt has did it AGAIN. And he didn’t even go somewhere! Severus was present! And no less was it a prank set up by his friends, on his GODSON’S STAG NIGHT!

 

Everything had been going great till he went to the loo and saw his supposedly ex-husband and present lover snogging some blonde bitch. And it was the very same one that came up to them earlier who was fanning over Sirius for Merlin’s sake!

 

Severus wanted to puke! Stupid blonde! But Sirius had lapped it up like a dying man! Well, fuck him!  
Severus knew that he shouldn’t be hurt, or surprised, after all it wasn’t the first time that he did to him! But he was angry that he had been so stupid yet again to actually believe him, and let him into his life! How stupid could he get?

 

But this time, it hurt. It really hurt like a fucking bitch. It hurt because he thought Sirius loved him…he felt worse than the times that Voldermort tortured him for FUN. He could feel his heart constricting and his guts swirling, but the rest of his body felt…numb.

 

All he wanted to was get away. AWAY. AWAY, from everyone and everything, especially one Sirius fucking Black.  
He was almost to the floo when suddenly he heard someone call after him, but he knew it was Sirius.  
“Severus!” he called out breathlessly.

Sirius grabbed him before he could step into the floo. He yanked his hand away and hissed venomously; “Fuck off back to your simpering little bitch, Black.” He spat  
“Don’t be an arsehole Sev, I can explain…” Sirius started but Severus cut him off

 

“Do you enjoy this?” he asked, shouting “had I been only a few minutes late and I would have been treated to a ringside seat, AGAIN!”  
“If you would’ve stayed instead of bolting off like that, you would’ve seen me pushed her off, and told her in no uncertain terms that her advances are not welcomed.”

 

“What you’re bound to say is that, it would’ve been a pity if I hadn’t been there to witness what you do best anyway.” He lashed out; “I have been there and done that, there’s nothing new, and nothing’s else that you can say, otherwise!”

 

“what are you saying?”

 

“what do you mean, what I am I saying?” he roared out to him “what I’m saying is that whatever this is, It’s OVER! only this time, I’m glad we’re not married!”  
Severus walked over to the floo and grabbed some powder and Sirius pulled him back; “It fucking well isn’t, YOU’RE STAYING, and WE’RE talking about this!” he ranted at him  
“Do you honestly think that I’m going to ever talk to you again, after this? I’ve watched you screwed me over before, and I am DONE WITH YOU. I do not even know WHY FOR THE LIFE OF ME why I ever let you in, but I have had enough!” Severus said, tears falling down his face

 

“Look…” Sirius started his eyes also filling up with tears; he tried to reach forward to him but Severus was faster and stunned him, before leaving through the floo.  
As soon as he stepped into his quarters, he let the dam broke free and cried his heart out. Merlin knows there’s only one thing left to do.

 

*break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break* *break*

 

Sirius, later found himself being Reenervated by Remus as Harry, Albus, Minerva, Hermione and Ron hovered over him.  
“Sirius, what happened here?” Albus asked the still stunned man. “Severus…” he started before his senses kicked in and stood abruptly, “Severus!” he staggered and almost fell if it hadn’t been for Remus supporting him. “Easy, padfoot…now tell us what happened?”

 

Sirius breathed out a staggering breath before he continued; “Severus, he saw a blonde snogging me, and…well…he ran off… said…said we were over…” he sighed and felt the forgotten tears resurfacing. “I tried to explain, held him back, but he…he stunned me and left… I-I need to find him…” he said as he went towards the floo.  
“We’ll come with…” Harry volunteered, “and there’s no room for excuses, I’m sure they’d understand.”

 

They tried flooing into Severus’ quarters but the floo was locked, apparently he changed the passwords, and charmed the password to not be removed.  
They did the next best thing and floo through the Headmaster’s office; as soon as they were at the castle, Sirius ran through the halls and to the dungeons. He rapped desperately on the door but no one answered. As desperate as he was, Sirius saw himself no other choice, and blew the door open; “ALOHAMORA!” he shouted and the door flew off its hinges. What he found inside left his heart in shambles.

 

Severus was nowhere to be found. Sirius searched through his chambers and didn’t see him anywhere. His heart lurched when he saw that all of his personal effects were gone, and there was nothing but a hasty written note left on a table, labeled “Albus.”

 

Sirius slowly reached for the envelope and gave it to Albus. Albus reluctantly opened it and read its simple contents, clearly written in his neat spidery handwriting.

Albus,

 

I am desperately sorry for doing this to you without so much as to a goodbye. I hope that you’ll understand my actions and forgive me. On your office desk lies my resignation, anything else you deem sending to me, please just leave it using an owl box and I’ll be there to get it. I just can’t carry on like this any longer. Do not fret, I will not do anything that will warrant something harsh, I just needed to go away, I will be fine, I assure you.

Regretfully,  
Severus.

Sirius fell to his knees and cried. His heart broke into pieces; he did it again. HE. DID. IT. AGAIN. And this time, he wasn’t coming back.


	5. CHAPTER 5: "Father And Son"

CHAPTER 5: “Father and Son”

*ALMOST A YEAR LATER….*

Severus was busying himself with sorting out the food and potions ingredients that he had bought while shooting an occasional look over at the baby playing on the floor. That’s one of the reasons why he loved this small cottage, he can see easily his mischievous little imp. The young one was playing not with a baby toy, but with something the little one had found on the small table next to the couch, an unbreakable beaker Severus must’ve left, not that the little one had any clue as to what it does and whatever its purpose was.

that was the thing with having a baby around the house, and a very overprotective daddy. Severus had baby proofed everything inside his small dwelling, with unbreakable everything and muggle child barriers to prevent his little one from going out of the house and into his basement lab. 

Being the young child that he was, he visibly got frustrated with the lack of fun that came from playing with the beaker; the almost a year old baby banged the beaker repeatedly against the wooden floor, and made his displeasure known.

“Sebastian, stop that at once. It is not even your toy, young man.” he said, putting some milk and pumpkin juice into the ice box.

“A son.”

The unexpected voice almost made him drop what he was holding. He spun around to face the man he hadn’t seen in over a year.

That hadn’t seen hair, nor hide of him after he left that dreadful night.  
The man who was a part of the life he had left altogether before he knew that he was pregnant.  
“What are you doing here?!” Anger and confusion crept into his voice already, but he would not shout in front of his baby boy.

“Severus…” he breathed “A son?” it seemed like he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the child on the floor. This was not the first time he had seen him, and not the first time that he had followed him as well. He did the math altogether, and he already knew the answer. Without a doubt.

He was about to hex him out of his cottage, take his son and make drastic measures of moving far away, away from this man, but before he could answer, his baby boy’s warm brown eyes had settled on the man standing in their living room.

“Pa-Pa!”

Sirius thought his heart was going to burst with joy when he heard the little curly raven-haired baby boy called out to him. He was indeed a dad. He was this baby boy’s Papa. He wanted to cry and laugh and hug his little one, and kiss his wonderful Severus.

“Pa-PAAAAA!” short chubby little arms reached out, little fingers making grabby-hands at the space between them, wanting, and asking to be picked up.  
Sirius couldn’t resist any longer. Taking the short stride further into the room, he plucked the little boy from the floor, held him up against his chest, smiling brightly at the excited giggling and noises that the little one was making. “Well, hello there, cub…”

“Pa-pa, Pa-pa, Pa-pa…” the little boy cooed, putting his arms around his father’s neck, and placed a wet slobbery kiss on his Papa’s cheek, making him laugh.

“Well…I’m glad to see you too, cub. Very glad.” He said, truly meaning it, as he turned to face Severus, still holding his young one safely in his arms.

Even though it had seemed like he could murder him right there and then, the look in Severus’ eyes was soft and filled with love and just a hint of sadness. More than anything, he wanted to erase that sadness. But how often had he became the cause of that lingering sadness?

 

“I show him what little pictures I have of you every day,” he explained, with sadness in his voice. “So he’d know who his Papa is.”

“Severus-“

 

“Don’t.” he shook his head and he could see the tears shimmering brightly in his dark eyes. “Just don’t.”

“Da-da!” the little boy exclaimed, grinning widely. “Da-da!” it seemed like he was telling his Dad that his Papa was there, like perhaps he didn’t noticed.

 

He smiled at his son. “I know Seb-baby, that’s your Papa.”

 

The little arms tightened their grip around Sirius’ neck and little Sebastian placed another wet kiss against his Papa’s cheek, making him laugh.  
“He’s in the drooling stage…”

 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Sirius offered, using the soft voice he reserved for times when he was happy and contented, his own eyes wet with tears. “Seb.”  
“Sebastian.” He offered equally soft. “Sebastian Sirius Black-Snape. I wanted him to always remember.”

 

He tried to swallow the lump building up in his throat as he hugged the babe even closer. “Severus.”  
“Please don’t.” He was fiddling with his robes again. “How…How did you find us?”

“I saw you once before in Hogsmeade and I thought I was just…mistaken. But then I followed you, but I lost you in the crowd, I never thought I’d see you again. After that I saw you at least two more times, and I knew then it was you. I saw you and Sebastian together, I took one look and I knew. I followed you here today…snuck up on you.” He replied and Severus nodded. “I must be slipping…” he thought to himself.

 

They fell into a thick and uneasy silence, the only silence was the sound of their little boy cooing softly, his face buried into the crook of his Papa’s neck. Severus tried not to think about just what kind of feelings were running through his body as he took in the scene.

 

“We were just going to leave actually…” he gazed up at him, but didn’t press, at least not verbally. “The shores…” he offered.

 

Sirius knew he was pushing his luck, but he isn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. “May I join you?”

 

He scowled and looked away. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Please. Please, Severus,” he begged, drawing his eyes back to the others. He looked like he would fall apart any second. “I don’t think I can let go of him just yet…”  
Drawing in a shuddering breath, the Potions Master agreed and nodded, giving him permission to come with them, and receiving a watery smile in return. “Thank you…” he said sincerely.

 

Together they apparated to the Scottish shores and let the sound of the waves washed over them. Severus didn’t know how to deal with Sirius finding them; he wasn’t sure what to feel about that after that dreadful night. Sirius didn’t even know how to explain his actions, much less to make him understand, and let alone forgive him. At least little Bastian seemed to be more than fine with it. He refused to sit in the pram and decided to cling to his Papa, happily gurgling away. He and his Papa were so alike that it was scaring Severus shitless. Two silly and wonderfully annoying chatter boxes with absolutely gorgeous eyes, and stunning smiles that would melt every heart of witches and wizards no matter where they went. Severus knew that there would be a long line of witches and wizards fawning over the little heartthrob’s feet, just like his Papa. Severus just inwardly wished he wouldn’t do the mistakes his Papa did.

 

Once in the beach, Severus nodded to Sirius, allowing him to use the time to play with his son. He laid out a plaid blanket and sat down on the sand and watched father and son as they grinned brightly at one another, making their way towards the shallow waves. He couldn’t remember seeing Sirius that carefree before and momentarily wondered how had he been, and how were the other doing as well.

 

At one point, he handed him a bag of snacks, and Sirius sat down next to him, putting their son on his lap and offering the little one the bag’s contents. Both watched Bastian munch happily away, and the older men noted that he couldn’t even recall the last time he had felt so at peace.

 

Far too soon for Sirius’ liking, the sun was setting and it was getting darker. It was time for them to head back. Bastian was already struggling to keep his little eyes open. And for the very first time, Sirius had the honor of taking his son upstairs to tuck him into bed. With a little godfather and uncle experience he had from Harry and little Teddy, he made a quick work of changing his little one, and then cuddled hi close again and put him in his crib. Sirius lingered there for a little while, singing a song he once heard on a muggle radio.

 

It’s not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy. You’re still young  
That’s your fault, there’s so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down, if you want, you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I am happy.  
I was once like you are now, and I know that’s its not easy  
To be calm, once you’ve found something going on  
But take you time, think a lot, why think of everything you’ve got  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not…

…

He continued to sing softly as he stroked the little boy’s soft hair and chubby cheeks. Bastian quickly lost the battle to sleep, and Sirius leaned over and kissed his little head whispering words of love.

 

As he went down the stairs, he saw Severus looking out at the night sky and came to stop a couple of steps away, not wanting to anger him. “Thank you for this, Severus.” He said ever so softly and meaning every word of it. “You do not know how much this meant to me.” He nodded curtly, but didn’t think twice to look at him. “Sev…”

“I told you not to go there.”

 

“But-“

 

“No.” he interrupted him “We’re over. Now that you’ve found us, you can see your son. I—“ he paused for a moment before regaining his composure “I will never deny you that, or my son the chance to get to know you, but the moment you hurt him…”

 

Sirius looked absolutely pained “I would never hurt him!”

 

“If you hurt him, I will kill you.” He said, his voice so low, and quiet that made him shudder “Is that clear?” he said in his best Snape drawl.  
He blinked away the tears in his eyes. “I would never hurt our son,” he replied with a strangled voice.

 

He nodded. “Also, you are to stay away from me. We’re over, and if you haven’t found us, I would never dare looked back. But unfortunately, you did… If not for my son, I would tell you to go to hell. But do not get me wrong, if ever I feel that you are hurting my son, you WILL leave, and you will NEVER see hair nor hide of him, ever again.” He threatened him.

 

Never before could words cut him so deeply, and he narrowly avoided falling to his knees and cry in wild abandon. He felt as if his heart were stabbed by a thousand knives and then torn into millions of tiny pieces. “I just want to be a part of his life…”

 

“Fine,” Severus replied coldly. “I tell this now to you Black, you are not just to barge into our home without letting me know, if you are to take him out you will tell me. I will place charms on him that if you dare remove, I will be alerted and I would hesitate to kill you. You are not to influence him of your stupidity and naivety in life. You are not allowed to take him outside Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley even Muggle London. The moment you take him out, you will pay for it…dearly.”  
Did Severus really think of him that little? Did he really think he’d just take him away?

 

“Those are my conditions, if you are not up to them, you may tell me so, and may never come back. My conditions are not up for any discussions. It’s either you take it, or you leave. Plain and simple, Black; or is it too much to handle even for you minute brain?”

 

After a moment’s pause, he nodded. “Yes, alright; whatever you want. But Severus, please, can we talk?” he pleaded

 

“No. We’re finished here, you may leave.”

 

“Alright.” He whispered “I would like to come by and see him tomorrow, whenever it suits the two of you…”

 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “We don’t have anything planned for tomorrow. He should be up around nine or ten being the latest. He loves his sleep…”

 

A smile graced Sirius’ handsome face. “Just like his Daddy…” there was no reply and the smile slowly faded from his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Again, thank you so much, Severus.”


	6. Chapter 6: "Love Remains"

Sirius was back at Severus' cottage at 10:30 the next morning, he had a package of warm scones and blackberry jam that in his hand, knowing that Severus loved them as he patiently waited for the door to open. He was going to adhere by his rules and not just barge in his cottage. A moment later, the door opened, revealing his Severus with a very tired-looking baby balanced on his hip. His heart swelled at the sight.

Before he could even form a greeting, the little man's eyes grew huge. "Pa-pa!" He exclaimed, squirming in his daddy's arms to get to his papa.

Sirius stepped closer and lovingly took hold the small child into his arms, cradling the baby closely. He was so glad that baby Seb had forgiven him already, he was a lot more forgiving that his Daddy, that was for sure. "Good morning, cub. Did you have a good night?" Sebastian just cooed and began to shower Sirius' face with wet kisses. He turned his head and kissed his son's chubby cheek and nuzzled into the soft hair before smiling up at his Potions Master. "Good morning, Severus."

"Black," he replied softly, and for a fleeting moment he thought things would turn back to normal.

"I brought scones and jam," he told him, awkwardly holding up the package while he cuddled their son.

Severus took the offered package and stepped aside. "Come in."

He smiled brightly at him and entered the cottage without hesitation, throwing him into the air, making him giggle like mad.

Their breakfast wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have imagined, but Severus was still somewhat reserved. There was just no telling if or when Severus would vanish, leaving him alone again. He could see that their son was already attached to his Papa, and somehow he was glad that he had shown the baby pictures and told him stories about his Papa. He would be lying if he said that watching Sirius interacting with their son wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made his heart swell and flutter, but it also made him vulnerable. Something he learned that he couldn't be when it comes to dealing with his life...particularly from those who he come to love.

Over the following weeks, the three of them developed sort of a routine, and Sirius has convinced Severus to tell the others back at Hogwarts. A few days later he wasn't surprised to see Albus,Minerva and Remus. What surprised him was that Potter, Granger and Weasley were actually glad to see him and had been worried about him too. He didn't know how to react, really...for so long it was only Lilly, Minerva and Albus who actually had care for him, but now, he knew there were a few more, and he wasn't sure how to react. Sirius though, was another story, he began spending most of his time at their cottage. And from time to time the rest would visit too, and they had fallen for the little one's charm as well... 

Right now all seven of them were sitting in the living room of his small cottage having tea and biscuits from Molly and Sebastian was happily babbling away, enjoying having everyone's attention for himself. His hands were flying around the air and Severus wondered if he would end up being as talkative as Sirius when he grew up. Merlin help him, please ...no. Although, he would that love that... He'd never admit it.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, pointing at Severus

"Da-da" Everyone smiled and cooed at the child proudly.

"That's right, cub, that's Daddy. And who's this?"

"Wee-moos" Sebastian exclaimed, clapping his hands and grinning toothlessly, and he pointed to the werewolf across the room, making others laugh.

"Well I guess you have a new nickname now, Moony," Harry said with a smile, Remus smiled back and ran his hand on the baby's soft Raven curls.

Sirius pointed to himself "Who am I?" He asked.

"Pa-pa!"

"You're such a smart smart little wizard, aren't you cub?" he said, leaning forward to kiss his son's forehead.

Sebastian grinned as he framed Sirius's face in both of his little hands . "Wuv-yooo, Pa-pa!" 

Sirius' eyes watered at the words, and he blinked quickly so that his tears wouldn't spill over. He swallowed hard and then hugged his son tightly against his chest, burying his nose into the baby's soft hair. "I love you, Bastian...Papa loves you," he said, his voice so loaded with emotion that even Severus stone mask fell away.

"Do you want to put him to bed?" He asked softly and Sirius nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. "Seb, baby, it's time for bed now. Papa's going to read you a story, and sing you to sleep, I'm sure." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, my love." He said with a soft sad smile on his face

 

Even though he was trying to keep it together when their son was nearby, Severus still wasn't comfortable around Sirius. As soon as Sebastian was asleep or playing in the garden or by the lake and out of earshot, he would give him the silent treatment, shutting him down whenever he tried to say anything. And whenever he answers, he's just as acerbic and as sarcastic as the day they had first met in school all those years ago. 

At night, Severus would lie awake because the hurt look on his face wouldn't leave his head; it was incredible how much he could hurt himself by hurting Sirius. It was stupid he told himself. They were over he told himself, but even to his own head it sounded like the big fat lie that it was. He missed him, he still loved him, and that was it, end of story.

"Right," he started, standing up from the couch. "I have to clean up some and then I'm going to call it an early night. I trust you'll find the floo powder by yourself, or see yourselves out...."

 

They all nodded and gave him brief hugs, till Albus spoke "You may all go back without me, I just need a minute with Severus..." He said looking pointedly at the younger man.

Severus knew what it was about and he did not want to go there, Merlin spare him, please. But that wasn't the case....

"Severus, my boy, may I speak with you?" 

Severus swallowed but nodded "My boy...that night..." He started but was cut off immediately.

"Albus, please... I don't want to go there..." But Albus would have none of it and held his hand up. 

"Child, listen to me..." He looked at him pleadingly and Severus nodded "Severus, I implore to you that you must listen to Sirius. He wasn't the same man, I promise you..."

"Albus-" he started but Albus cut him off "Severus, please let me finish."

And so Severus listened to the tale of how Sirius had sort of lost his way that night Severus left. For months he spent tirelessly looking for him, high and low, he didn't eat, didn't sleep, and was not the man he knew. Albus explained to him that nothing happened that night with him and that woman. Slowly Severus saw his mistake and his walls came down tumbling. Albus hugged him and comforted him. He told Severus that they could make things work out if they wanted to. "One more chance, my boy, it is what the both of you need. Please give yourselves another chance, this is all I ask of you my boy. Please, listen to what your heart says, and place it on your sleeve..." And with that Albus left through the floo leaving Severus to think.

After Sirius had finally managed to let go of his son, he made his way down the stairs, somewhat surprised by the heavy silence in the house. He was about to call out to them when he noticed Severus curled up on the couch, his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried on his knees softly crying.

"Sev?" 

He looked up at him and Sirius could see the flow of tears running over his pale cheeks. He was trying his hardest not to make any noise, which in turn made his body shake with supressed sobs.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked, hurrying to his side. He was still unsure of how he would feel about him touching him, so he sat as near as he thought he'd allow, though he yearned to be closer. "Raven, talk to me. What happened?"

Severus then threw his arms around his neck and cried harder "I'm so sorry..." He said in between sobs, "I'm sorry, Siri, I'm sorry..."

Sirius held him close and kissed his temple wondering what the hell had happened and where were the others? He stroked his hair softly and rubbed his back and whispered softly in his ear "what's wrong, love? Hmm, tell me?"

"Albus..." Severus began as he wiped the tears from his face. "Albus told me everything, and I am very sorry..." He said while he wrung his hands in his robes. 

Sirius sighed and held his hands "it's over now. I'm here, I've found you...and we're going to start anew if you'll have me." He looked pleadingly straight into his black eyes.

Sirius held Severus close to him, and whispered words of adoration and love, and as time passed, Severus believed him, slowly opening up to him. Sirius gently placed a kiss on Severus neck scar that was Voldermort's parting gift. Severus pulled up and leaned their foreheads together, just feeling the close proximity and rebelling the moment. Oh how he loved this man, with every fiber of his being.

They pulled back to look at each other, and Severus gently cupped his face and brushed his tears away. Sirius didn't know he was crying hard, until Severus wiped away his tears.

"I love you so much, Sevvie, there's not a single day has gone by that I wasn't longing to hold you, to love you. I have never felt as incomplete as I have these past months. I hadn't felt that lost in a very long time till that night you left. I know I have made mistakes, and they are far too many to forgive, but I beg you my love, please find it in your heart to forgive this old dog. I love you, Sevvie, so very much, and I love Bastian. I never thought I'd have a child, I'd never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you. A family Sevvie, is what I see when I look at you and our son... A life with you and our son. That's what I want, and nothing more. A life with you, that'd the best thing anyone can give to me. Not even all the galleons in Gringgots can make me this happy.

Severus pulled him close and kissed him. Sirius closed his eyes and savored every moment. The feel of his lips, his taste, his warmth, his love.

"I love you. And I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again. Promise me."

Severus tried swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I promise," he whispered, his voice loaded with emotion.

Sirius gave him a watery smile and pulled him close enough so he could kiss him again. He sighed when their lips met and allowed himself to finally kiss him like he had longed to for far too long. Sirius wound one arm around his waist and let the hand of his other arm tangle in her silky strands, trying to pull him even closer. They only broke apart when the need to breathe became too much, and even then they didn't move out of the other's personal space. He took that opportunity to kiss over his cheek and then down towards his neck, where he breathed in his unique scent.

Suddenly he was taken back to the past, before he screwed up. He smelt the same, the scent of sandalwood, old parchment, potions ingredients, ink, and something solely of Severus, had brought him home. He was home. Severus was his home.

"Siri..." Severus whispered and felt his arms tightened around him in response. He never thought he'd ever hear that nickname again. Merlin, it felt good to be back with his love, and this time he's never letting go. Never. Merlin mark his damned words he's never going to let him go. Ever.

Severus kissed him on the lips another time, relaying to him his emotions in his passion filled kiss before he found the courage inside him and say. "I love you."


	7. CHAPTER 7: "Love Never Felt so Good"

They laid cuddled together on the small space of his couch, but that only gave them an excuse to touch from head to toe, not that they needed one. Sirius had one of his arms under his head and around Severus' back to holding up him to his side, so he could rest against him more comfortably. His other hand gently ran from his thigh to his hip, and then slipped under his shirt to caress her soft skin underneath. He placed a kiss on his cheekbone and smiled into his eyes.

"Bastian is absolutely amazing," he told him, pride shining in his eyes.

"He's a little chatterbox." Severus smiled. "Just like a certain someone." He winked as Sirius gently pinched his skin. "He does look exactly like you."

"You think?" He asked.

"Absolutely," he replied. "He has your eyes, your smile…thank Merlin your nose... and your attitude."

He pulled back and started at him. "Excuse me? My attitude?"

He nodded and bit his lips to keep herself from smiling too much, but failed miserably. "He's also somewhat of a diva at times, like a certain someone..."

"A diva?!" He asked in a high-pitched voice and Severus couldn't hold in the laugh anymore. Sirius was glad to hear him laugh, it warmed his heart on so many levels..."I'm not a diva!" Sirius pouted.

"Awww." He cupped his face in his hands and kissed his pouty lips . "You even pout the same." He grumbled something like 'I don't pout' and he couldn't resist kissing him once more.

"Sev, as much as I enjoy cuddling with you here, I have some classes tomorrow, and those children all the education they can get..." He said with an air of laughter 

His fingers were playing with his chest hair, that was peeking out from the small opening."Don't go." Severus tried to hide his insecurities, but even to his own ears, he knows he didn't hide it well enough.

Butterflies went crazy in his stomach again. God, how much he loved that man. "Sev..."

"Give... Give them the day off. Merlin knows they'll thank you for it, rather than hex you to the next oblivion." One of his hands left the curls on his chest to settled at the small of his back as he lifted his head to place a series of kisses on his jaw. "Stay."

His eyelids fluttered closed as his hot breath ghosted over his skin. "I… I need my wand." Before he could reach down, Severus had already pushed his hand into his trouser pocket and he groaned softly. Sirius was sure that he was doing this on purpose, taking extra long to search for the wand, when his pocket wasn't that deep. He wouldn't even think about complaining, unless he stopped.

"Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" He asked.

He pushed him on his back and covered Severus' mouth with his, slipping his tongue past his lips as he bucked against him. "So happy. So, so happy," he moaned between kisses.

All too soon for his liking, Severus had pulled her hand out of his pocket, holding his wand up for him to see. "Your wand."

Taking a moment to calm himself, Sirius rolled back onto his side and took the wand. Sirius cast a patronus to Albus, saying that he won't be making it tomorrow as he would be helping their new Potions Professor up and ready to go back to work the following week. Sirius watched the silvery figure float away, before giving Severus the most sauntering looks that he only reserved for him, he threw his wand over his shoulder before pulling him in for a long, deep kiss.

"Let's go upstairs," he said after they parted, swinging a leg over his hip to straddle him for a moment. Leaning down, Severus kissed him softly and then smiled down at him, making to get off of him, but he held tightly onto his hips.

"Stay. Just for a bit." His hands slid up Severus' sides and he gently pulled him down to rest against his chest, his arms hugging him around his middle. "I missed you so much."

He nuzzled his chest hair with his nose, relishing his warmth as well as his scent. "I missed you, too," he whispered after a while.

Long moments later, they both made their way upstairs and towards the master bedroom. Severus clasped Sirius' hand in his as he pulled him along. In his other, he was carrying his dress shirt,that he managed to wrangle off of him, because yes, he would sleep in it, just like he used to. (One thing that Sirius didn't know he did when they were married) Once there, he pushed Sirius backwards until his knees hit the side of the mattress, making him sit, and then straddling him immediately. Sirius chuckled softly, his hands slipping under his shirt to roam his back. "I love you," Severus whispered.

Sirius' pupils dilated at his words and he could feel his heart rate pick up as well. "I love you," he replied. "I'll never let you go again, I promise. We'll make this work out, I promise, I'm never going to fuck up again." He tilted up his head and he followed his invitation, putting everything Severus felt for him into that kiss.

With a safe grip on him, Sirius flipped them both over so that he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed with him on top of Sev. He tried holding himself up on his forearms, but Severus wasn't having any of it, as he closed his arms and legs around him, so Sirius would settle his weight directly onto him. His intentions were clear; he wanted him, all of him, and who was he to deny him that wish?

He helped him take off his top, and then his lips kissed a path down her front, taking extra time and care caressing his pale skin. He had him moaning and trashing beneath him in a matter of seconds, though he had to admit that he wasn't much better off, himself. Making his way down Sev's body, he slowly pulled the trousers off of his legs. Sirius was spellbound. He was actually more beautiful than before his pregnancy. He thought that was only for women, but clearly he was wrong, deliciously wrong.

He took a moment just looking at him, laid before him in only his boxers that left very little to ones imagination. Apparently, he was still going for red, something that warmed his heart, and made his stomach flutter. He lowered his mouth to his skin and started kissing his way from his ankle towards his knee, intentionally rubbing his five o'clock stubble against him. He was squirming and grasping the sheets before he had even made it past his thighs and it turned him on to no end. He teasingly trailed his fingers over the small patch of wetness on his boxers, enjoying how he bucked up immediately, and then abandoned the sensitive area again.

The groan he received in response made him smile as he reached around to tease his erection through his boxers, nipping and sucking at it. Again, he took a moment to drink in the sight. He was no longer dangerously thin, with a bit of belly and a c-section scar from which Sebastian was delivered. What he wouldn't have given just to see him pregnant with their child, he would have loved to see that. Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, Sirius covered his nipple with his lips, suckling and nibbling on it until it hardened. Not wanting to play favorites, he switched sides, worshipping the other just as throroughly while his fingers lowered to tease him through his tight boxers. He was torturing himself, he knew that, but he didn't want this to end just yet.

Just as he began to tug on the waistband of his boxers, a loud wail came through the baby charm monitor, startling them both. They stayed perfectly still for a moment, until the noise came again. Apparently, someone had woken up. Severus made to slip from underneath him, but he stopped him with a hand at his hip.

"I've got it," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss which he deepened momentarily, almost losing himself in his touch again, until they heard the baby cry out once more. They smiled at each other and Sirius slipped off the mattress and made his way to the nursery.

Severus let himself fall backwards and against his pillows, releasing a long breath. Yes, it had been a while since he had last had sex, a long while actually, but it was ridiculous how this man turned him on so quickly. He wanted him now more than ever. Lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize that Sirius was softly singing to their son to soothe him. He could have died from the sheer sweetness of the scene and briefly considered installing muggle cameras in the room.

"You're such a good boy. I love you so much." Came through the charm monitor and Severus grabbed a pillow to hug. He was not going to cry now. After some more cooing and shushing noises, he could hear shuffling and then a door closing, before Sirius came back into the bedroom.

He looked at him and noted the way that he was staring back at him, wondering what he was thinking. "What?"

He bit his lip and shook his head, waving him over to him with urgent movements of his hands. He complied immediately, climbing onto the mattress and settling down next to Severus, Before he could even ask what was going on, Severus lips were on his again. He hummed and pulled Severus against him. Apparently they were straight back to business, but his Sev seemed a tad more passionate now, and he wondered why.

Curiosity got the best of him and so he slowly pulled away, cupping his face in large hands. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

Turning his head slighty, he placed a kiss into his palm. "Baby charm."

"I don't understand," he replied, clearly confused.

He smiled and his eyes shone with love for this man. "I heard you with Seb. You're so good with him."

"Oh." Sirius raised an eyebrow, mimicking Severus' mannerism, his lips pursing in thought, before he broke into a grin. "And that turned you on?" He asked, his voice dropping a notch.

"You turn me on, to no end."

Gently kissing over his clavicle, he said, "Tell me how I turn you on."

"Your voice…" he trailed off, his eyes closed and her hands tightly grasping onto his arms. His growled 'go on' made him shiver from head to toe. "Your scent. The way your hands feel against my skin…"

"Merlin, Sevvie," he groaned and pushed him onto his back, both their hands flying to unbuckle his belt, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss that left them both breathless. "I want you so much." Together, they successfully pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and Sirius kicked them off so that he wouldn't have to leave his side for even a second.

When Severus felt his hot erection press against his lower belly, He decided their foreplay was over and done with and rid himself of his boxers, pushing his hips into his to show him exactly what he wanted. "I need you."

 

When Severus woke up the following morning, he felt tired and slightly sore and still he couldn't help but smile. Sirius had been insatiable that night, he had wanted to show him over and over again, just how much he loved and adored him and by Merlin did he. Afterwards he had simply fallen asleep; the only thing he could remember before drifting off, was Sirius pulling him against his chest and whispering softly into his ear.

Turning over he realized that he wasn't in bed anymore and panicked slightly. He couldn't help but worry, that he had left them, he didn't even want to think about it. Throwing back the covers, Severus got out of the bed and stopped short at the sight of his dress shirt, now carefully draped over a chair, with his sat atop,and folded neatly. Either he had left it behind or he had a shirtless Sirius Black in his cottage . He grabbed his dress shirt from the chair and put it on and also threw on a pair yoga pangs before padding out of the bedroom. Walking towards the nursery, he was startled to hear his baby boy's joyful screams coming from downstairs.

He tiptoed towards the kitchen and lurked around the corner only to see his two men engaged in a 'serious' conversation.

"Alright, Bastian, have you given any thought to what to make for breakfast for daddy? We both know he hates porridge, right?" The baby giggled and made a grab for the spoon Sirius was holding. "Let's not do that, okay, cub? We both remember clearly what happened the last time you held that spoon and I have to tell you, that stuff is sticky." Sebastian threw his head back and laughed and Severus wished he could see the expression on the father's face. "You're a silly baby." He heard him say in a voice full of adoration.

Apparently he must have sensed someone watching, because suddenly he found herself staring into Sirius' eyes.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." He grinned and shamelessly raked his eyes over his open shirt and low hanging pants."

"Good morning for sure," he replied and walked over to them. Sebastian was already bouncing around in his high chair, stretching out his arms towards his daddy . He let his fingers ghost over Sirius' neck as he passed him and then scooped up the child. "Good morning, baby boy," he greeted and showered the little face with kisses, backing up until the back of her legs hit Sirius' so he could settled down on his lap. He wasn't disappointed when as his arm went straight around his waist to hold them both. "I see Papa fed you, huh? You have baby food all over you."

Sirius kissed his shoulder and used his free hand to stroke through the baby's soft hair. "We had a little accident."

Severus smiled at him. "That's why you decided to abandon your pants?" He winked. "Also, I think you missed a spot." He dipped his head and licked at his neck, feeling the vibration of his hum. "Mhm. Apple?" Looking at him, he could see that his pupils were slightly dilated already. He really was insatiable. Severus leaned forward and kissed him softly, gasping into his mouth when he felt his fingers slip beneath the waistband of his yoga pants . He pulled back and swatted his hand away, while never loosening the grip on their son. "Sirius",chastised softly.

"Oh, that is definitely the wrong way to say, my love," he growled, already somewhat turned on by her use of his full given name and Severus laughed.

"You're unbelievable. And sticky. Go clean up." Severus gently scratched through his chest hair and then stood, settling the wiggly baby worm back into his high chair and kissing his little head.

"Actually I'm just waiting for Harry to send through some clothes..."

His spine straightened slightly, but he didn't turn. "Of course."

He noticed the change in him immediately. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, throwing him a forced grin, before starting to walk towards the kitchen.

The arm that went around his waist stopped him. "Sevvie, it's not nothing." He didn't reply and Sirius sighed, before he pulled him back onto his lap, wounding both arms around her to hold Sev tightly to him. "I'm not leaving," he spoke right into his ear.

He relaxed in his embrace and nudged his cheek with his nose. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. I am sorry. I promise you that I'll never be that man again I won't leave without you, and I can't live without you. I'll be yours for as long as you want me."

"What if I want you forever?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man on earth."

Severus smiled and then hugged him to close, taking his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Ha-weeeeee" Sebastian screamed and his parents pulled apart.

"I could always just come back?" The younger man asked with a smirk.

Severus blushed and moved away from Sirius to fix Harry a cup of tea and some breakfast, Severus could feel Sirius's eyes on him, who in turn just chuckled. "Good morning, cub."

"Good Morning Mr. Potter," he greeted as well, his voice muffled slightly, as he sipped his tea; "What do you prefer to go with the tea, hmm?"

"Good morning. No, I am fine, thank you. Hello, there." He grinned at the baby.

"Ha-weeeee!!! Ha-weeeee!!" Sebastian held up his arms, wiggling around in his high chair.

"May I?" The young wizard asked.

Severus smiled. "You don't have to ask."

Harry nodded and picked up the baby, who threw his little arms around the man's neck.

"He sure is a cuddler," Sirius mused out loud.

"Just like his Papa," Harry shot back, drawing a laugh from Severus.

He nodded seriously and then prepared a plate for Harry anyway. A plate filled with sausages, Muffin, scrambled eggs and some roasted tomato . "That is true."

"Funny," Sirius deadpanned. "You two should do funny muggle shows..."

"Oh, come on." Severus said as he hugged him tightly with one arm. "You are my snuggle bug," he cooed and Harry snickered.

He tried to look put-off, but he couldn't quite pull it off, because they were right. He loved cuddling. With Severus (although he never knew before that he would enjoy that before when they were married) he did and now also with his son, of course. "Did you bring me some clothes?"

"Of course," Harry replied, without looking up from the baby in his arms. "The bag is by the door."

"Thank you. I will take a shower then," Sirius announced and patted Severus' hip.

"Do you need help washing your back?" Severus asked, standing up and Harry snickered again. "He denies that, but he loves that as much as Padfoot loves to have his belly scratched..." Severus said with a smile "Not to mention behind the ears, and under the chin..." Harry finished

Sirius shook his head. "You two have been speding too much time together."


	8. CHAPTER 8: "Home"

The water had run cold and it made Severus yelp out, but it looked like Sirius was far from done with him. He took his mouth in a passionate kiss, muffling his cries as he pushed into him again, his hot skin a beautiful contrast to the cold walls on his back, and his body was covered with goosebumps immediately.

"I love you so much," he choked out against Severus' neck as he felt him falling apart, quickly losing control himself. "I love you, Sevvie."

Severus' fingers were tightly grasping onto the back of his neck, holding Sirius close to him as he shuddered through his high. No one had ever made him feel like he could. It only made Severus want him more. Ever so slowly, Sirius set down first one and then his other leg before he pulled out, both groaning at the sensation.

After he had regained his breath, he leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you, too. And god, Siri." He laughed, hugging him tightly as his fingers danced over him. "You really are insatiable. I can barely walk as it is. If you keep that up…"

"I have absolutely no problem staying horizontal for a few days," he told him immediately. "With your legs wrapped around my waist, while all you can do is scream my name....and me knowing and screaming only yours..."

He playfully hit his chest, starting to climb out of the shower, a blush creeping up his neck as he wrapped a fluffy towel around his body.

"Oh come on, don't play shy with me now." His arms wrapped around him from behind and nipped at his earlobe. "You know you'd like to be permanently attached to my… hip...I could be persuaded you know...let you...top."

"Merlin's balls...," Severus chuckled and turned in his arms. "You're unbelievable!"

"I'm just –" He broke off and his eyes looked somewhere over his shoulder. "Happy. I haven't felt happiness in so long and this…" He looked back into his eyes and both noticed that the other had wetness pooling in them. "You make me incredibly happy, Sevvie. I don't think you can ever understand just how much I love you."

"I love you," he mouthed with wobbling lips, before he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for long minutes and only very reluctantly let go of each other, when Severus started shivering from the cooling air.

"Let's get you dressed," he said with a smile. "Even though I prefer getting you undressed." He winked and kissed him softly before they made their way to the bedroom to put some clothes on.

"I need to see Albus today..."

"Are you going to move in this weekend? I could ask Harry, and Remus to help you move back in..."

"I don't want to burden them... I can do it myself you know..." Severus said as he buttoned up his sleeves

Sirius shrugged and buttoned up his vest, "Harry would be mortified if you did it all yourself, Remus would maim me for not asking help, and Minerva will definitely have my arse if ever she knew that I made you move by yourself..."

"I wouldn't say that just yet. I think I can persuade them that it wouldn't be that bad..." Severus countered

"Albus will have none of it, believe me. And if I know him like we both do, he's probably designing the nursery for Bastian as we speak..." Sirius finished.

Severus walked over to him and straightened his cravat, somewhat amazed that he had been accepted back so quickly as if he wasn't gone, maybe he did have a family in them. "Fine. I'll let you tell them, let them help... I guess I could always use another hand..." He said with a small shy smile.

He nodded, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you see it OUR way..." 

Severus rolled his eyes and gave him one last chaste kiss before exiting the bedroom. "Don't I get a real kiss?!" Sirius ranted as Severus walked away chuckling.

*break break break break break break break break break break *

"THREE HANDSOME WIZARDS HAS JUST LANDED IN HOGWARTS!" Sirius' voiced boomed as he exited the floo with Severus and Bastian behind him

 

"WELCOME BACK!" Severus was surprised to see the whole staff was there to greet him. Severus was speechless, and Sirius looked on fondly as he plucked his son from his lover's arm.

"Hell-ooooo Bastian!" Hermione said as he cooed on the little boy, Ron, Harry and Ginny not far behind "OH MY GOD HE'S SUCH A CUTIE!" Ginny cooed to the little boy who was enjoying all of the attention on him from Hermione's arms. 

"What's his name?" Ron asked Severus with a smile. Severus smiled back a little at their reaction towards his son, glad that they were not being judged "Sebastian..." He said 

"Sebastian Sirius Black-Snape" they heard Sirius finish it off and received many flashing smiles, all glad for them.

"I am so glad that you're back home, Severus" Pomona said as she walked towards the younger man to give him a hug. Severus stiffened for a bit, before returning the gesture.

"You boys have a fine little young one there..." Filius said with a smile of his own. 

Severus looked onto Albus not failing to see the twinkle in his eye "I am very glad to have you back home, my boy. And we are very glad to have little Sebastian here as well." Albus smiled and tickled the little boy's chin 

"You're going to love it here, Bastian...Granpa, has always something sweet for you my boy..."

Severus groaned and Sirius just laughed.

Minerva plucked the little one from Hermione's arm and kissed his chubby cheeks. Sebastian giggled in delight before squealing "Na-na!!" All of the people in the room cooed at the little boy, Sirius pulled Severus closer to himself and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Minerva smiled, not having grandchildren of her own, Sebastian was closest one he was to get. "Yes, that's right, I'm your Na-na..." She said with a smiled and kissed his chubby cheeks, before turning to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny "I don't know about you young ones, but you better give me grandchildren too as well, I'm not getting any younger..." All of them laughed at the strict instructions of their deputy headmistress. 

Albus walked towards the two younger men and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, "When do you want to move back in?" Severus looked at the older wizard that he considered as a father and smiled "I was thinking this weekend if it's manageable...." But before he could continue Harry cut him off "Done." 

Sirius smiled at his godson and Remus picked up on the hanging statement "And we won't be taking a "no" for an answer Severus." 

"ITS SETTLED THEN!" Sirius said cheerily "Now who's up for some spot of lunch?" at the mention of lunch, Ron's stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed. Severus smiled and wrapped an arm around Sirius waist. 

 

Everything was going to be alright.


	9. CHAPTER 9: "You And Me"

"Let's go out tonight..." Sirius said as he walked into Severus' office and sat down at one side of his desk.

Severus looked up from the papers that he was grading and smiled. "And where would you take me?"

"Dinner. Just the two of us, somewhere at the back where no one can see us. Afterwards I would take you back to a special place, just the two of us," he said, his lips nibbling on his neck. "and I'd make you scream my name all night long." He was more than pleased to feel a shiver run through his body.

"That does sound very intriguing. But what about Bastian?"

Sirius gave a smug smile, and crossed his arms, "he's going with the Momma lion..."

Severus sat back and crossed his arms "and have you told Minerva of this?"

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

*flashback...before Sirius went to meet with Severus*

"Surely you must be kidding, Sirius..."

"Min, it's just for one night. He'll basically be asleep the whole time," Sirius said in a soothing tone.

The woman scoffed. "I'm not a babysitter, Mr. Black. And you can stop laughing right there, Young man." she said, the last directed at Remus, who was failing to hide his grin. "Why don't you do this?"

"Remus has plans and is leaving Teddy with Harry, they beat me to it..." The Animagus told her.

"Then find someone else."

"Min," he started, but stopped, when his son wobbled towards the woman, embracing her leg and grinning toothlessly up at her.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Minerva caved in, she could never really say no to this little devil, can she? With a sigh she bent down and picked the little boy up, balancing him on her hip, making the baby squeal in delight.

"He really does have the Sirius Black charm..." Remus said with a smile

He smiled back at her, leaning in for a quick kiss. "So, Min...Do we need to leave him somewhere else tonight?"

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled. "Hello, Dearie. You ought to be good for Nana tonight, hmm?" She walked over to the couch and sat down, bouncing the baby on her leg.

"Wonderful," Sirius said and stood. "While you're getting hooked with his charm, I have to deliver the news to Severus..." He said as he left the office with a spring in his step

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

They were sitting in the restaurant, enjoying a quiet dinner at one of Sirius' favorite restaurants in muggle London. He was in the middle of telling him a story, when he noticed that her attention wasn't on him. He stopped talking and just looked at him, fondness in his eyes.

After a while Severus must have noticed that he had broken off and looked at him, only to find him smiling. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What's on your mind?" He asked, running his fingers over the back of his hand.

"Do you think Bastian's okay?"

"Luv..."

"I know. I mean, Minerva is like a mother to me but..."

"But what?"

He took a sip of his wine and worried his lip. "I've never been apart from him before."

Carefully leaning over the table, Sirius softly kissed him. "he's gonna be fine. There's a whole bunch of people willing to watch over him. He'll be fine, and Min knows to get in Touch if ever something happens..."

Severus thought for a while before he smiled and took Sirius' hand in his "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he told him softly. "Are you okay now?"

He nodded and looked at their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to his palm. "Thank you." His thumb gently moved over his cheekbone and then went downwards to trace his lips.

"Anything for you," he said. "How about we get out of here? The night is still young."

Severus laughed when he saw the beautiful cottage on top of a hill overseeing the Cornish coast. "You really did mean it, when you talked about staying somewhere special."

"Why, of course," Sirius replied, closing the distance between them and whispered "I also meant it when I said I would make you scream my name all night long." His arms encircled his waist and he pulled him against his chest, his lips attaching themselves to his neck.

Together they walked to the cottage hand in hand and entered the small dwelling. As soon as they were inside, Sirius latched onto him like a drowning man.

He tried not to giggle at the tickling sensation and tried to turn away, but Sirius held him against hi chest, not stopping the sweet torture of his mouth. "Siri..." He tried to protest, but it came out as a low moan.

His hands started wandering and so did his lips, up his neck and towards his ear. "No rushing me tonight, Sevvie," he whispered, before taking his lobe into his mouth.

"Siri..." He tried to turn in his arms, but he wouldn't let him. "Please, I need to touch you." He loosened his grip and found himself enveloped in his arms immediately, his hands moving over every part of him he could reach, warm and soft lips meeting his in a loving kiss.

It wasn't long before he found himself pressed against a wall, he couldn't remember moving there though. Swiftly, he was being lifted and his legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he pressed against him. Severus' arms tightened around him and he pushed his tongue between his lips, tangling with his, and moaned when he started grinding into him and he lost all coherent thought.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

"Dearie, aren't you at least a little hungry?" Minerva asked gently, when little Bastian refused to open his mouth for another spoonful of his food. He had greedily gobbled down the first one, but after the second load he had clamped his mouth shut. She sighed and put the spoon down. "Alright, we will try again later. See if you're hungry then." Just after she spoke the words, the baby's tummy growled loudly. "So, you are hungry. Something else perhaps? Though I was sure you liked this."

She cut a strawberry into small pieces and held one of them out to the baby. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to devour the fruit, but refrained from reaching out, his eyes starting to water.

"Oh, Dearie. What's wrong, mh?" She got up and took the baby out of his chair, cradling him against her chest and rocking them from side to side as he started whimpering. "Oh my, it's your gums, mh? Are we perhaps teething, sweet boy?"

She got a washcloth and wet it with cold water, handing it to the baby who took it in his mouth, a little sigh escaping as the cold soothed the pain in his mouth. "There you go," she said, patting his little back as they sat on the couch. "We'll try eating a little later again, mh?"

An hour later Bastian was restless. He was fussy since he was both hurting and hungry, but since he didn't want to open his mouth for the soft food, even though it wouldn't really hurt him to swallow the puree, he was getting cranky.

"Da-da" he cried.

"I have an idea," Minerva said out loud, settling the little one against her hip. Together they walked over to the cabinet that held the alcohol. Minerva quickly found the scotch and opened the bottle, pouring two fingers of the golden liquid, while Bastian watched, somewhat calmed. She dabbed a corner of the washcloth in the scotch and then proceeded to carefully run it across the baby's gums. Bastian had been more than happy to open his mouth this time around, since the washcloth had helped some before.

His little nose bunched up at the weird taste and he made a displeased noise, using his tongue to push at the cloth. She quickly finished what she was doing and then put the scotch away. "This should help some, Dearie. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. How about a bottle then, mh?" The little tongue was still moving around, not entirely sure about the taste. He frowned at her then. "Oh, don't give me that look. Your fathers can't scare me with that look and neither can you. Now, where's your baba?" He looked off to the side, an unreadable expression on his face, as they started moving to the kitchen.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak 

Severus had a death grip on his shoulders as both tried to calm their breaths. They were still fully closed, the only exposed part where they were connected. He kissed the side of his head, where it lay on his shoulder and made his way towards the grand king size bed in the middle of the room. He pulled from her with a groan and started pulling off his shirt. "Off," he just said.

Severus swatted at his hands and slowly released the buttons of his shirt "it's my favorite..."

Ever so slowly Sirius sunk down and started pulling down the pooled trousers and underwear, exposing his long pale legs to him. He went up slowly before pushing down the shirt off of his body and ravishing his already bruised neck before flopping down next to her. Severus threw his arm over his chest and made a displeased noise at the back of his throat. "You, too."

With a grunt Sirius rid himself of his clothes. He took it off slowly putting on a show for his lover, he was reminded of how he complained about how much he was wearing. It was like a never ending supply of cotton, buttons, and other fabrics,and he was getting very close to just ripping it off. He was finished soon enough though and proceeded taking off his underwear and was draping his upper body over his and humming in delight at the feeling of skin on skin.

Settling in between his legs, he put one of the pillows under him as his hands and lips went exploring her body as if he had never done so before. "Siri" he breathed out as he kissed the little scar on his right hip he had gotten when they went after him with strings of stinging hexes.

One of his hands reached backwards to touch him and he laced his fingers with his, before leaning down, his chest against his back, but his weight mostly balanced on his elbows. He nuzzled his cheek with his nose and then met his lips with his in a slow and sensual kiss.

"I love you, Severus."

He had taken him on the bed, this time holding back himself, then moved them towards the desk on the other side of the room and then took her again on the dining table. He could barely hold onto him as he moved them through the cottage, Christening everything that looked durable enough, not that he cared about breaking the furniture, but he would not take any chances hurting him. After having his way with him against the glass front overlooking the view of the shore and finally allowing himself to climax, he sagged against him, unable to stand upright on his shaking legs.

He picked him up bridal style and walked them into the bathroom, where he sat him down on the side of the tub. He barely noticed how big the tub was, the whole bathroom really, as he ran them a bath. Sirius lifted him into the warm water and settled in behind him, holding him close and kissing the top of his head and it was all Severus could do not to fall asleep.

They had passed out on the bed, cuddled together under the blankets and Severus had his turn worshipping his body again early in the morning. They were both insatiable, but both had to admit, the strawberries and cream had been a nice touch. Severus was busy peppering his face with feather light kisses, when the floo rang. One look at the clock told him that it was almost noon already.

"Hello, Minnie," he greeted, pulling Severus closer and dropping a kiss to his head.

"Don't 'hello' me. Did you plan on returning at all?"

"At some point, yes."

"Even Remus is here already."

"Mhm…"

"Sirius Orion Black III, are you even listening?"

"Why, of course." In the background he could hear a faint call for 'Da-Da' "Someone misses you, Raven," he said to Severus

He bit his lip. "Tell him we're coming home now."

Sirius sat up as well. "You heard the man. We're on our way," he said and hung up.

"Merlin, Sirius, I can barely walk."

"Is that a complaint? Because I didn't hear any last night, nor this morning. Actually I think I heard you stating quite the opposite."

He huffed and stepped into the shower. "You can be happy that I love you, or I'd hurt you for your arrogance."

"I am happy," he replied, getting in behind him. "You make me happy." He kissed his shoulder gently. "And I love you so much."

They made their way into the castle a little over an hour after the call and were immediately met by their baby's crying.  
L  
"Da-da!" he sobbed, holding out his little arms.

"Come here, baby boy." Severus went over to the woman and took his child from her arms. "What's wrong, Seb-baby?" The baby cried miserably and was about to bury his face in his father's neck, when he noticed his other father.

"Pa-pa!" Fat drops of tears ran down his face, as one of his little hands reached for his Papa.

"Hello my cub..." Sirius took the small hand in his and kissed the baby's head. "What's with the tears?" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the drool from his face, before folding the cloth and wiping at the tears. "You're extra slobbery today, mh?"

"His teeth are giving him some trouble," Minerva said.

"Is he teething?" Severus asked.

The older woman nodded. "It seems like it. I dabbed his sore gums with some scotch, when it got too bad."

"What?" Sirius looked up. "Scotch? He's a baby!"

Severus kissed his head gently. "Scotch and Vodka numb the gum slightly. You don't make him drink it, merely rub it on his gums," he told him soothingly.

The other wizard worried his bottom lip and hugged their son closer. "Sorry... I'm just...worried. Does he have everything he needs for this teething business?" Sirius asked

Severus nodded "I've gathered a few, but I've been thinking of a few muggle baby stuff that he might like, but I haven't gotten to them yet..."

"That's alright. I'll do that now." The Animagus was about to pull away from them, when the baby wailed loudly.

"Pa-pa!"

"It's okay, Sebbie, I'll be back in a few."

"Noooo," he sobbed, new tears wetting his chubby cheeks.

The tic under Sirius' left eye came to life as he helplessly watched his baby boy struggle. "Ooh, I know!" 

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed and the elf appeared "I need you to go do something for me..." 

Severus instructed the elf what to do, and with a pop he was gone to get the things needed.


	10. CHAPTER 10: "Unpack Your Heart"

Severus was lying on the bed, propped up against the headboard, with Bastian curled up in his arms.

Sirius was pacing by the foot of the bed. "I don't care if they don't have a gel against the pain, I want one, NOW, KREACHER!"

The normally stoic and somewhat acerbic elf winced. 'Worried daddy' Sirius was even worse than 'acerbic Severus'. "I will be trying to find something, Master Sirius, sir." How, he didn't know.

"Hurry, damn it!"

The baby started wailing at the exclaim and Sirius suddenly stopped to look at his little son. "I'm sorry, cub," he said softly and laid down on his side next to Severus. He reached out and gently ran a finger over the little tear-streaked face. "Papa's trying to make it all better."

Bastian hiccuped and reached out to touch his father. The other man scooted closer and laid on his back so that Severus could hand him the infant. Once lying comfortably on his papa's chest, Bastian started drooling slightly, wetting Sirius' shirt, not that he cared at all. Severus covered them with a blanket and handed his boy a wet and cold washcloth, before snuggling close.

The baby seemed to settle down upon feeling his father's strong heartbeat under his ear, and soon he fell asleep.

When Kreacher returned, he almost looked afraid, something Severus would have never thought possible, when he faced Sirius (by God did this elf never feared Sirius before)" There is really nothing I could be finding, Master Sirius Sir...Muggle nurses from St. Mungo's be saying chewing toys, cold washcloths, and if it gets too bad, baby pain potion . Kreacher be sorry, Masters..."

"It's alright, Kreacher," Severus came to the rescue. No need for Sirius to go all papa bear now and take it out on his elf. "Thank you for going all out of your way to get the items. Let me just get my satchel so I can reimburse what you had gotten from Remus and Tomks tonight, and also a bit of extra..."

"Oh, no, no. All is taken care of Master Severus, Sir..."

"No, really, Kreacher, I won't take up Remus' no for am answers just because we've told him he's gonna be a godfather...and for your trouble too..."

"Sweetheart," Sirius interrupted. "It has already been taken care of."

He turned to look at the man holding the sleeping baby. "What do you mean? Sirius, I told you, I'm perfectly fine taking care of this on my own."

He knew he hadn't meant it in a bad way, but he couldn't stop the stabbing feeling in his chest. "I know that," he said gently. "But I'd feel useless if I didn't."

Walking up to him, Severus cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly. "You could never be useless. Especially to us."

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

Sirius walked though the warded door and walked into the chambers after going back from his own chambers to get another change of clothes. He still had most of his clothes there and would go there to change, since he had been staying with Severus for the past weeks. They had never even talked about living arrangements, but Sirius wouldn't pressure him.

As soon as the door closed in its lock, he could see his little son wobbling up to him. He was getting so good at walking, it was incredible. Sirius had gotten Severus to get and always carry both a muggle video camera as well as a regular wizard one when he was going anywhere and always have both items nearby. He was crazy for pictures and videos of his little cub.

"Hey there, cub." He waited until the baby had managed his way over to him and then picked him up, holding him over his head to make him giggle before cuddling him close, gently kissing his little ear. "How's my sweet cub, mhm? I missed you." He had only been gone for about two hours, but it was true, he had missed his son, a lot.

Little hands were clutching the back of his neck and the small nose was pushed into the soft nook of Sirius' neck. Bastian was just like his Daddy, even cuddlier, and Sirius loved it.

He found the man he loved in the small living room, cleaning the mess their little one had obviously made. "Hey," he said softly as he walked up to him kissing her lightly. "Do you need any help?"

He let one of his hands travel down his back and come to a stop just short of that butt he loved so much. He didn't have the time to have his mind in the gutter right now. Leaning in once more, he kissed him soundly. "I'm fine. Sebbie just loves to create chaos." He poked his son in the side, making him laugh and squirm.

"I'm sure he didn't get that from me," Sirius said with a wink, and Severus raised an elegant brow, with him being the neat freak one."I'm gonna get started on dinner soon. Anything special that you want?"

"For me to not be cooking it," he replied.

He laughed. "That is a given. I wouldn't want to get food poisoning."

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Sirius gasped in shock and his free hand clutched at his chest. "But Sevvie....no," he whined.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're a dork."

He hooked two fingers through his belt loop and pulled him closer. "Take that back."

Severus cocked his head and then nodded. "Okay, you're not a dork."

"I'm not talking about that."

"I know."

"Sevvie… I can't sleep without you."

He reached out and ran her fingers over his thick slightly curly hair. "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

"I'm always a good boy, but I can be a very bad boy for you as well, whenever you like," he said, his voice only a low rumble at the end.

Smiling he leaned in and kissed him soundly. "I love you."

"I love you more," he whispered against his mouth.

"Not possible."

"Very much possible."

He grinned at him. "The little one's so quiet. I'm not used to it."

"I think he's playing with my collar or something."

Rounding the man, he looked at their son, bursting into laughter. "Yeah, playing is one way to describe it."

"What? Why?"

He put a hand over his mouth, but continued giggling. "Seems like his gums were itchy."

"No… no, Bastian, come on." Sirius moved the baby in his arms so he could look at him. "That's not something to chew on," he told him. At the look on the face of his father, the child's eyes started watering before a little hiccuped escaped his throat, making the first tears spill over. "No, Sebbie it's alright. It's fine. Here, you can have papa's suit jacket. It's alright, no tears. Shhh…" Severus watched in amazement how the man, who've been through 2 wars, and a false accusation got flustered when his little son was about to cry. It was adorable. It almost made him melt. "Raven, can you find his teething ring, please?"

He handed him the items only moments later and Sirius gently pried their son away from his shoulder so he could see his toy. Ever so gently, he put it against the infant's lips, until Bastian finally took it in his mouth, one of his hands holding onto it as the other curled into a fist and went to rub at his eyes.

"There you go. Such a good cub." Sirius kissed the little head and switched him to his other side, turning his head to look at his shoulder. "I just got this one from the tower." He sighed.

"Why are you wearing a suit with a baby around, Siri? You know him."

He shrugged. "You like me in my velvet jacket..." Sirius took the offered tissue and started wiping snot and saliva from the expensive jacket. "I'll need to go back to the tower for some more."

Severus bit his lip. "Can we talk about that?"

Sirius raised a brow, but didn't comment. He put Bastian on the quilt on the floor so he could play with his toys, and sat down next to Severus taking Severus' hand in his. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Our living arrangement. I don't know why you're still staying at Gryffindor Tower."

"I didn't want to intrude. This is your chambers, Sevvie."

"But can this be our chambers?"

His heart was beating faster and faster with every second. "If you want it to be."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To be with you and our son. I don't need anything else."

Squeezing his hand, he tugged him closer. "Then move in. Permanently."

He smiled brightly and he swore she could see tears in his eyes, but before he could react, he had covered his mouth with his and his arms went around his neck without hesitation. Sirius pulled him onto his lap and held him close, set on never letting him go again, as his mouth traveled over her cheek, to her jaw, where sharp teeth nibbled at his pale skin and then moved further south, worshipping his neck.

"Siri..." Severus said breathlessly.

They broke apart and turned their heads, when their little boy started laughing, rolling around on the floor.

"What are you laughing about, cub?"

Sebastian rolled over to look at them and then pursed his lips, simulating kissing sounds, as if he was mocking his parents.

"You're a cheeky one," Sirius laughed and let Severus climb off his lap, so he could get up. He walked over to the baby and laid down next to him, tickling his little belly. Sebastian was giggling and squirming, his hands trying to fight off the enemy.

Finally, he had managed to roll away and got to his legs. He wobbled back to his father and threw himself across the older man's stomach, drawing a small groan from him. Sirius pulled him further up his chest and wound his arms around him. "Can I get a kissie?"

Bastian grinned and leaned in, leaving his papa with a wet smooch.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke due to a dull pain in his back. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that Sebastian had fallen asleep on his chest and that they were both now covered with a blanket. He slowly blinked before his eyes settled on Severus, who was just starting to wake up as well...

"What time's it?" Sirius asked, his voice raspy.

Severus cast a tempus charm and looked at the time

"Almost nine."

"What? Damn… I wanted to make dinner."

"It's alright," he replied. "You two looked too cute to wake up, and I guess I fell asleep with you. But on the bright side..." Severus said posting to three cloches on the coffee table and a note.

Severus took it every so carefully and opened it.

My Dear Boys,

I saw that you were too comfortable all snuggled up with one another, that I didn't have the heart to wake you up when you didn't arrive for dinner at the hall. 

I figured that by the time you'll all be waking, you'll be hungry, so I took the liberty of saving you some dinner plates, if you want something else, our elves are at your disposal. 

Enjoy dinner, and you sleep.

Albus.

"The meddling old coot." Severus said with a slight smile on his face, and Sirius couldn't help but to smile back.

Ever so carefully, Sirius sat up, trying not to wake his son in the process. "I hope he'll sleep through the night."

"He didn't nap today. He must be exhausted, so chances are good." Severus walked over to the pair and gently took Sebastian from his father, balancing him on one hip.

"I'll be back then we can have dinner, you can start without me..." Severus said as he walked away.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak 

After they both had their fill of dinner, they stayed snuggled on the couch once more. Sirius could see that Severus was fading fast and was starting to fall into a deep sleep. Gently he shook his shoulders and woke him up.

"Let's get to bed..." He whispered to him, and Severus only hummed I'm reply.

Sirius got up and kissed his forehead. "I could also fall asleep right now. I don't know why I'm so tired."

"I've worn you out," Severus said with a wink and started moving towards their baby's room for one final check before they went to their own bedroom.

"Ha!" He huffed a laugh. "The day that you wear me out will never come. You, on the other hand, will be coming very soon, my love."

He had to bite hie lip as he gently checked on Bastian. He waited until he had left the room and pulled the door almost closed before he grabbed onto his belt and pulled Sirius to him. The man wore a cocky grin.

"You, my love, will be sleeping on the couch." He gently pushed at his chest and then made his way to the bedroom, knowing Sirius was following him anyway.

He had barely turned down the duvet when he tackled him to the mattress, his arms closing around him so she couldn't move away. Severus struggled against him and laughed so hard that he was afraid he might pass out, since he couldn't quite catch his breath. He managed to turn him onto his back, taking his,legs in his hands and putting them on either side of his waist. While his hands stayed on his waist, his mouth moved up his pale well toned stomach and up his chest until it met with his for a sensual tango of their tongues.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle and it seemed as if Sirius was putting every last ounce of his love for him into it. True to his words, he had come very soon, and then twice more after that. Both were exhausted when they finally collapsed in a heap of arms and legs, unwilling to let go of the other, and both of them were seriously sated(pun not intended) both ways.

"I love you so much," he whispered against his sweaty brow, and he tightened his arms around him.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak 

"What were you like growing up?" Sirius asked, as Severus's head came to a rest on his chest and he chuckled. "No, really. I want to know. I know nothing about you. I don't even know where you were born. All I ever did was bully and cause you pain. I can't believe I've never asked you this before, but it's always been on my mind. I know absolutely nothing."

"Cokesworth."

"What?"

"I was born in Cokesworth."

His fingers started playing with the silky black hair as he waited for him to continue, only that he didn't. "Sevvie, more?"

"Now, who's insatiable?"

"I meant more about you and you know that."

He shrugged. "There's not much to say."

"I doubt that. Sevvie, please? I want to know what growing up was like for you. If you were as...quiet as you were back then. First girlfriend or boyfriend and your first broken heart. If you've been a hotshot all your life. Oh! What did you look like when you were a wee babe?" Sirius was getting so excited that he had to sit up and look at him, hope shining brightly in his eyes.

Severus couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "It's a long story, Siri."

"We have all the time in the world."

After a moment, he nodded. "Fine, but lie down again, I want to lie on you."

"No falling asleep," he warned, lying back down.

"Alright, alright. So… I was born in Cokesworth as the child of A pureblood witch, Eileen Prince, and muggle Tobias Snape...."


	11. Chapter 11: "Tear Me Up"

Severus Snape had been missing for days, The Ministry and The Aurors had no leads, all were very worried now, especially one Sirius Black. None of them had it seen it coming.

The day started out well, when the little family went to attend Albus Severus Potter's first birthday. Sirius, Severus, and very chatty almost two year old Sebastian together with Remus, Tonks, their son Teddy, the whole Weasley family, Hermione included, Albus and Minerva sat together under the shady tree at the burrow, as they sang to the birthday boy. 

Sirius and Severus had been together for almost a year now, and Sirius was planning to pop the question soon enough, he was just waiting for the right time, as the muggle so say. 

Soon enough the party ended and they all left. Albus and Minerva went back to the castle but Severus who was joined by Sirius and little Sebastian decided that a little trip to Hogsmeade would be nice. As they wandered around Hogsmeade, with Sebastian in his pram, rogue death eaters came and had abducted Severus.

Severus very quickly managed to send a patronus back to Hogwarts for back up and then bundling up little Sebastian the best that he can while fighting off the death eaters. 

The exchange of hexes and spells lasted for only a few minutes before Sirius fell down in an excruciating pain as he was hit by a very powerful Cruciatus curse, his screams of agony was what lured Severus' attention and just as he was to cast a curse to the death eater who was performing the Cruciatus, he felt a suddenly still shock as he was petrified,came suddenly and could move no more. His last thought was that his son was taken away from him, as he was bundled away and with a loud crack the were gone.

Sirius laid panting on the ground, as he felt footsteps approach him. He couldn't faintly hear voices around him, and from a distance, the cries of his son. He saw the blurred face of his godson before the oblivion took hold of him.

A little while later, Sirius woke up in the infirmary, for a while he blanked out as to how and why he was there, and then he remembered what had happened. Immediately he looked for his son, who latched to him with both hands and legs and he cried for his father. Sirius tried to calm the toddler, he had to be strong for both of them...for Severus; Merlin, Severus, his Severus was gone and he had no idea where he was.

Days passed by in a blur, Kingsley had placed all of his best auror on the case in order to find Severus faster, Dumbledore pulled some strings and so did Lucius Malfoy, but still nothing. Lucius had one idea left, and without any choice they had agreed to him, Merlin help them, but this needs to work. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

Severus was kept prisoner in a room that barely had accommodations, that was composed of a steel bed, a toilet and a small window that was enough to bring in light but high enough that he couldn't have access. He tried to remember how he got there; tunnel after tunnel, in a maze of lefts and rights, it was a labyrinth tunnels and turns. His watched showed that he had been in this cell for the last five days. Encompassed from the silence, he heard footsteps from outside, he scrambled to his feet, getting as near as he could but not without the chain on his ankles preventing him from going any further. He did his best to press his ear to the door to listen to what was going on behind the cell door.

"Get him on the table, don't let him die! if he does, we simply cannot use him against him." Sirius. Severus felt hopeless to listen as they moved him to the door next to where he was. All the color drained from his face, and tears threatened to pour out from his eyes. His heart was racing of the thought of what condition he must be in. he held his breath even more when he thought about his son, his baby, could very well be dead by now. While the love of his life, one of the reason for his existence, and his ray of light was dying next to him.


	12. CHAPTER 12: "Claw At My Heart"

As grief nearly consumed him, rage was building up inside him, waiting to be unleased. He tried his best not to pace around like a caged animal inside his cell; his heart was at his throat, fear was blinding his thoughts, and he wants nothing else but to kill every single person that will come his way.

Hours had passed, but nothing; Severus' eyes snapped open. He had dozed off, the screams started to echo from within the walls, and it was blood-curdling. They were ear-piecing and unrecognizable, she was in pain. "SCREAM! SCREAM FOR SNAPE! TELL HIM TO COME AND SAVE YOU!" He had heard the man screaming at hIM, his thoughts was running wild, and his heart was pounding in his chest. "SCREAM FOR HIM! ASK HIM TO END YOUR MISERY!" He wasn't prepared for this, he thought that they would start with him, he wasn't prepared for his torture, he wasn't prepared for them to hurt him.cHe was wrong...so very wrong.

His breathing was catching up to him, short and labored. He was glistening from cold sweat and his ears were ringing from the sounds of her screams. He was raging, panicking from inside. His screams were choking him, slowly clawing at his heart, which makes it hard for him to not scream in return. "SEVERUS!" His screams were antagonizing him, it was like knives to his heart, it was gut wrenching and he couldn't take it anymore; "Sirius! STOP! SIRIUS!" His screams was met by deafening silence, they wouldn't come to him, all he can hear were footsteps that were getting closer, closer... He backed away from where he was standing, and the door flew open. He was ready, confrontation and torture.

"Let him go." He demanded in a dark voice. The men snickered at him, and stepped closer; "After what you've done? You're asking US to let HIM go, TRAITOR?!" "Let him go, you do not want him, it's me that you WANT. Just let him go! Let him go, and you can do as you please with me!" The man chuckled deeply that made his blood boil to no end; "I thought you'd bargain, that's why I brought you a present..." The man threw a small box at him, then he stepped back and closed the door. He moved to the door but his chains hindered him, he let out a low growl telling himself to calm down; him being dead, would not help him. He snickered and tried to regain composure, he turned towards the bed and sat down, slowly he opened the box that was given to him; he dropped the box as his face paled its color. It was a finger, a ring finger. They have cut of her finger. He ran hurriedly to the toilet and vomited; he couldn't take it. Only rocking sobs were heard from inside of his cell and nothing more.

In another part of town...

Its late at night, but the Aurors team was still working hard; none of them dared to fall asleep in case there was news about Severus. Lucius' planned had worked. He knew one of those other cowards would flail, now it was up to the Aurors to interrogate the abductee and find where Severus was.

normally, the ministry wouldn't allow such action, and just abduct someone, but in this case, it was literally life or death. Lucius still had some connection and somehow manage to get himself one rouge death-eater. He wasn't sure what it will bring them, but he hoped that the coward will bring them Severus. 

Sirius had just put little Bastian to sleep. For the past few days he was cranky and fussy, he wanted his Daddy and he was turning his Papa slowly insane. Sirius tries his best not to snap at his crying, but there was a time that he was down to his last nerve and he had shouted at his son.

Immediately he saw his mistake, as his son cowered away from him, crying under the table. It took some coaxing for him to come out, but finally he did. Sirius held him close and rocked him back and forth whispering "sorry" into his ear over and over as he covered his little face with kisses and assured him that his daddy will return, and that daddy still loved him. After that day, little Sebastian never left his Papa's side. He was always clingy, but Sirius didn't want to make the same mistake, and so let him be.

 

Sirius sat down inside his office and looked at the picture that sat atop his desk. They looked so happy together, so complete. His mind drifted off to the night how they almost ended their relationship....again.

Severus was acting a little odd as of late, and Sirius was getting suspicious. He would get owls during odd times, and would be missing some parts of his free period, where nobody knew where he went.

One night, Sirius decided to follow his lover to see where he was going. Using his godson's invisibility cloak, he followed Severus and found himself standing outside the forbidden forest. Not long after, he saw a man in dark robes, talking with Severus. A little while after they talked a little, Severus handed the man an envelope and hugged him tight before separating their ways.

Sirius gritted his teeth and in Padfoot form ran back to the castle to their shared quarters. For days he let Severus onto nothing, so he wouldn't be suspicious, the owls still arrived and he was still coming and going at odd times... On a certain night Sirius decided to confront Severus with his kept knowledge about this whole charade.

Severus slowly entered the room, and was surprised when the fire suddenly roared and a voice startled him "where have you been?" Severus bit his lip and conjured up a mask before facing Sirius, "why are you still up?"

"You didn't answer my question." Sirius said instead. Severus ran a hand down his face, and sighed "I couldn't...sleep. I needed from fresh air." He lied. Sirius snorted and Severus arched an elegant brow; "what?" He questioned his lover.

"Do you think me as a fool, Severus?" Sirius asked, trying to mask away his anger. Severus didn't answer but stared at him, his mask still in place. Sirius continued after some pause "do you honestly think that I would not know?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked, his mask still in place, but his heart pounding hard inside his chest. Sirius stood and walked closer to him. "You know what I'm talking about." Sirius tried his hardest not to hiss. Severus gritted his jaw but answered "i do not know what you speak of." 

Sirius had had enough and threw a the glass in his hand which shattered and a piece cut Severus face a little, leaving his pale skin stained with his blood "DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" He bellowed as he stood forward and slammed Severus on the door. Severus tried to control his breathing but he was starting to hyperventilate a little, "I am not lying to you..." He managed to say

Sirius punched the wall beside him and Severus flinched a little. Sirius eyes were wide wide with anger, as he hissed "don't you dare lie to me Severus, I knew you were seeing someone, I saw you with someone, in the forbidden forest, a man in a cloak." Severus eyes widened, he did not know Sirius had seen him.

Sirius stepped back when he saw his reaction. "I knew it, you fucking cheat." He managed to grit out. 

It was Severus' turn to get angry and almost immediately shot forward and punched Sirius straight on the nose leaving him to the floor. 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TO CALL ME A FUCKING LIAR, SIRIUS BLACK. I WAS NEVER THE ONE TO CHEAT ON YOU. IT WAS ALWAYS YOU WHO HAD PLAYED ME, AND SCREWED ME OVER AND OVER!" 

Sirius was about to retaliate but Severus was faster as he continued "I NEVER LIED TO YOU. NOT. ONCE." Severus fumbled around inside his pocket till he found what he was looking for. He slapped the envelope on Sirius' as he let the tears fall. "Not once did I lie, or cheat on you. You have NO RIGHT to call me a liar, and a cheat." 

Severus walked passed him as he heard the cries of his son, and went to soothe him. Sirius slowly opened the envelope and his heart had stopped at what he saw. Severus had sold off his house at spinners end and had bought a sea-side cottage in Cornwall, in the deed was both his and Sirius' names. He had bought a vacation home, for them. And what did he do? And the man was not a man, but a certain Nymphadora Tonks he had now confirmed maybe in her metamorphmangus form as man, as she wrote off and signed the witness blank when Severus paid for the cottage.

Sirius walked towards the bedroom where he found Severus sitting on the rocking chair, Sebastian curled against him, crying. Severus saw him and immediately swiped angrily at his face, ridding them of tears. Sirius had seen enough of his crying, he won't let him this time to be added to the list. 

Sirius took a tentative step forward and just as he was to say something Severus had cut him off. " I have nothing to say to you, and you have no excuse. I don't want to talk to you right now, let alone would I want to be near or see you. I don't want to talk because I fear I might shout and I do not want to wake up Bastian. You may leave." He finished as he stroked Sebastian's hair.

"Sev..." Sirius pleaded but one word from Severus shut him up. "Leave." He hissed in a low voice. Sirius nodded and left them be. Severus cried until his eyes were puffy and red. He decided that for the time being he would be sleeping with his little one.

 

Severus didn't acknowledge him the rest of that week; but he kept receiving flowers, gifts, and chocolates...he was apologizing. An owl with a message was left behind. 

One afternoon when Sirius returned from to his office classroom, he saw that all of the gifts that he had sent Severus was returned to him. Dejected, and rejected, he only knew one thing left to do.

Sirius walked briskly towards the potions classroom, and fell to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Severus hissed, silently as his students stared on in shock.  
Sirius walked on his knees to where Severus was and placed his head on his stomach, and begged for his forgiveness.

Severus tried to push him off of him, but he clung to him like a dying man. “Sev, please…” he begged as his tears fell and hugged him around the waist.  
“Get up.” Severus whispered; he could feel his students staring at the scene before him and felt a blush creeping up on his skin. 

Sirius was in nowhere to moving where he was told to be. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bottle up your potions, clean your stations, then leave.”  
The students bustled around their work table as fast they could and left the potions room.

Severus could still feel the tears that were soaking his thick robes. Slowly he let his resolve broke down and slowly let his hand touch Sirius’ hair. 

“Get up, please.” His voice was soft, but Sirius still refused to move.  
“Siri…please”. Severus said as he ran his hand down his hair.

Sirius sobbed and hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he whispered over and over. Severus finally pulled him up and Sirius still clung to him, hugging him close. “Shh…its alright.” Severus cooed gently to him.

That night they found themselves being reacquainted with one another. Sirius showed how much he meant to him. That night he showed him just how much he loved his dour potions master.  
.

Sirius felt a tear pass down his cheek as he looked at the picture. But he was taken out of his reverie when he heard a knock on the door; "Hey..." it was Remus. "Hey, Moony...what's up..." he tried his best to regain his composure "we have news..."


	13. Chapter 13: "Find Me"

"We have something!" Harry shouted when he saw his godfather and Remus approaching. Sirius' heart began to pound harder and faster inside hischest. "What do we have?" He asked him; Harry nodded if a bit stiffly. "The man that Lucius manage to abduct was in fact part of that rogue death eaters that went after Severus. Using the veritaserum, we found out that he might not know much, but enough to know that they're not going to take it easy on Severus and just....kill him. They want to hurt him, break him even, and he's going to use you" Harry finished as he fixed his worried gaze to his godfather. Sirius' face was drained of its color, as he felt his breath caught up on his throat, creating a bile that leaves him unable to speak.

====Line Break====

Severus was restless, he wanted to get to Sirius and help him. Merlin help him once he gets out, he'll kill every single person inside this facility who dared to hurt his family. There's going to be hell to pay, he promised himself.

The torture went on and on, and all he could hear was his desperate screams for him; "Take me!...STOP THIS!...LET HIM GO!!! SIRIUS!!! Let him go you fucking bastards!!! TAKE ME! SIRIUS!" he was pounding at his door the best he could while his chains were preventing him to get closer. Hours later, the door flew open and the armed men brought him, a pair of ears, a hand, a foot, 9 fingers, and an eye. He was mindless in his grief, and rage; and all he could hear was his desperate screams for him. Sitting in a far corner of the room blocking his ears, he rocked back and forth; he knew he is dead..gone. Gone was his light; the love of his life was murdered, killed mercilessly without even fault, and he didn't even know what had happened to his son. His poor baby. Where was he?

Tears ran down his face and blood was everywhere, on his clothes, on his hands. He knelt onto the ground pleading for her life, pleading for whatever God there is up there to save him, and take him instead. He can no longer hear screams from the other side, his voice was raw and hoarse from all the screaming he had done, but his screams couldn't do anything to save him. They had killed him, murdered him like an animal; he couldn't do anything, the war was done, what more could they possibly want? A voice was yelling now, screaming at his team at how stupid they were for nipping an artery and killing him; when they sawed of his foot and arm, he had bled to death. They needed him to get through Severus. Severus had failed. He was dead, and along with her death, came everything else that mattered in his life, they had taken everything from him. And once again, the hideous fish had lost its light; his second chance was gone. Life was taken away from him. His lover, his best-friend, gone. And so was his son. His reasons for existence gone.

A few more minutes later, an explosion rocked the whole building, gunshots raging, screams, and bigger explosions were heard from outside his cell door. Still Severus Snape did nothing about it, instead, he stayed still and stared sightlessly at the walls rocking back and forth creating a small chanting "he's gone...he's gone..." he kept on rocking, covering his ears and just kept on rocking, always rocking.

Minutes later with Sirius and Lucius leading the charge along with Dumbledore, Kingsley, The Weasley Men, Remus, Tonks, Draco, Harry, and Hermione and a bunch of Aurors, the entire team from inside the building were all dead, they scrubbed every cell until they came to his; wand at the ready, Kingsley and Arthur kicked the door open and and Sirius and Lucius followed inside. They were prepared for anything, Remus even brought along with him a med kit just in case from Madame Pomfrey just in case.They were all worried, Lestrange's and Doholov's rogue followers were holding Severus for a week now. He had been through worse over the years, much much worse, or so they thought.

Sirius hoped he was still in better shape than the man who was poly juiced as himself that were in the other room from where he was. The corpse that he had seen would be giving him nightmares, but none of it was scaring him at the moment as the thought of what they could have done with Severus. He'll worry about it after they have found him, cared for him. "He's okay, he's okay... he's gotta be okay!" Sirius repeated it to himself like a mantra. They were unprepared for the sight that they have seen; The Most Feared Potions Master, The Dungeon Bat, The Double Spy himself, was sitting on the floor sobbing and rocking back and forth. Sirius dropped to his knees and knelt before him, cupping his face in her hands. "Sev, Sev... you're okay...we're here... you were gone for days...but we managed..." He couldn't stop herself from touching him, mindless of the dirt and grime, he ran his hand across his arms and back, his face and his neck as well. He couldn't find any injuries at all but they still weren't sure; he turned to the men behind her; "Lucius, please..."

"Severus..." he knelt before him and touched his cheek, but still nothing; "Severus, please...what's wrong brother?" he had to ask again, but still nothing. He stared off into space and kept on crying and rocking. "Sirius we need to go, reinforcement's here!" Dumbledore called out; Hermione grabbed the med-kit and prepared her wand "we must go... they're coming..." she said; Lucius stood up and hoisted Severus to stand with him, Severus went crazy and started fighting; "No! Sirius! Please! Let me see him! I have to stay with him! SIRIUS!" he shouted "Hermione, spell a calming draught to his stomach, I don't want him to be petrified! Hurry!" Hermione fumbled inside the bag and then chanted the spell. Within moments, he quieted down and Lucius hoisted him up in a fireman's carry and they all left the building.

They have agreed that it would be a long way to his recovery, and that Grimmauld Place will not be safe enough. They will have to move into somewhere safer, and Sirius will be giving a leave of absence to take care of Severus. Lucius agreed that he and Narcissa will be visiting often in order to help. Arthur agreed the same, a well as the others. For now, Severus will stay in the house that Severus bought in Cornwall, and will be placed under a fidelity charm with Remus being the secret Keeper. Bastian will be of course staying with them, so they had elected to take Dobby, Kreacher, Taffy (Severus' personal elf) and a few others to help around.

They all apparated together straight to Hogwart's infirmary where Madame Pomfrey, Minerva, Molly and Narcissa who was minding Teddy and Sebastian, as well as Filius, and Pomona were all waiting for their return. 

They were all anxious to return, they did not know the extend of Severus' injuries and frankly they just wanted this night to end.

Inside the infirmary, Poppy assessed Severus' condition. He was not hurt in any physical way, or so to say the least but he was dehydrated. When Poppy walked out the personal room where he was staying, Sirius stood up and walked to her; Poppy placed a hand on his arm and told him to sit down; "how is he?" he asked her, worry filled his voice. Poppy sighed and took the seat next to him, "I am not worried about his physical condition child, however, I am worried about his mental condition..." she started and Sirius' heart began pounding in his chest. "I sedated him, because frankly I do not want to do anything to him after everything he's been through, I'm not going to lie to you Sirius, I think they have worked into his mind..." He could only nod at what she said; "has he spoken yet?" Poppy sighed and went on; "No, he just stared and hummed a hauntingly beautiful tune while rocking and staring into nothingness... he kept on until the drugs took over." Sirius finally let the tears fall, Severus always hummed whether he was happy or sad, but he hummed the same thing over and over. He hummed their son to sleep, he hummed while he worked with his potions, and he hummed when they stood under the moonlight, wrapped in each other's arms. Sirius could hear the song loud and clear inside his head, he could even hear Severus' voice, when he sang it a little.

"If I had words to make a day for you...  
I'd give you a morning golden and true.  
I would make this day, last for all time  
And give you a night, deep in moonshine."

"Sirius, child..." Poppy continued " you have to understand that Severus is broken...they have broken him; He may never recover, and you have to be prepared for that..." she said. He stood up, he was done listening, no matter how haunting the whole thing was, he has to pull through, he wouldn't even contemplate of that future without him. He needed him, Bastian needed him. They needed him.

Once he entered the curtains,seeing him on the bed, hugging his knees, he knew he was out of time. He had been holding on for far too long. He fastened the curtains, and slowly walked towards him. He dimmed the lights into a firelight glow. He laid down beside him, careful not to touch or disturb him. He faced him, and drank in the sight of him. it was there inside the dark confines of the infirmary, where he had poured every ounce of bottled emotions that he had been keeping at bay for the last week.

His silent tears poured down on the pillow from where he lain his head, and there he had made promises to him, that everything was going to be alright. That he would spend every moment with him, and will help him get better, and will be with him all the way through. He would lie, and steal and kill if that wasn't enough to protect him for the rest of their lives. He would protect and cherish him for the rest of their days. It was there where he told him, that he loved him, loved him for as long as he could remember and would love to turn back time and prevent everything that had happened that had hurt him. He wanted his Severus back, and he would do ANYTHING to get him back.

He must have been as quiet as he thought because he had stirred in his sleep. He laid frozen, afraid that he might have disturbed him, he tried to calm his heart and his breathing. He whimpered softly and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, but quieted when he whispered his name. it was there in the dark, that a man who just experienced crushing hopelessness and torture may have brighten up his shattered heart and had been given a gift; by hearing him breathe out his name in return. "Sirius..."


	14. Chapter 14: "I Won't Give Up"

Sirius was rather relieved that Severus has slept through their whole ordeal of apparat ing from Howarts going to Cornwall

Dumbledore easily casted a few heavy charms around the cottage, and then proceeded with the fidelius charm. As Dumbledore did that, the others bustle around and made the place at least a bit more homey.  
Harry had asked Dobby to get some food for them to keep at the cottage. Molly and the Weasley children bustled around cleaning the place, while Ginny, Hermione and Fleur took care of the little ones.  
They had transported him to the vacation home, late that night. He woke briefly and Madame Pompfrey immediately shooed him away, and had gotten him settled in. Severus still hadn't said a word ever since saying her name back at the hospital wing. Whenever he came awake, he would gather his knees to his chest and rock back and forth, hugging his knees. He also hummed a beautifully haunting tune which Sirius recognized to be "their song..." the one that he would always asked him to dance with him, and the one which he hummed when he was really rather happy with something. 

He decided to put the old music box that Severus was so fond of that was playing the same tune. He placed it on top of the dresser and let it played over and over.

He was going insane. He had never seen him this out of sorts before; he was always so calm, that even in the darkest of situations he even managed to have the last word; hell! The man can wall though hell with a small acerbic comeback. He knew more than anything that you can't change the past. He barely had bruises and all except for the cut on his ankle from where he was chained, and that was healing nicely. 

It had been a couple of weeks and Severus still hadn't said, let alone spoken anything. He performed the basic the basic functions of living but he had drawn the line there. He would walk, eat, bathe, and go to sleep when told; a total opposite of the real Severus Snape who never listens to a word you say. He was like a robot, nothing but an automation. Something inside of him was just missing. 

Severus would often be comforted whenever their son was around. He would hug and cuddle Bastian, but other than that nothing. There were times when Bastian would cry and Severus put him to bed, beside him, in their bed. There were times when Severus would feed him, and sometimes kiss him ever so softly and Bastian will simply say "I love you daddy..." And Severus would cuddle with him. 

Sirius took him for walks on the beach, showed him glorious sunrise and sunsets, they even watched the stars at night, he even played his favorite music, and read to him his favourite novels. He would hold conversations with him; one-sided conversation, that is. But she had to keep believing that he will recover. He has to.

At night, they slept together. Sirius didn't invade his space, but made sure that they slept in the same bed, under the same covers, just like before...just like before.

His thoughts were consumed with Severus. He didn't know how to help him, and he really really wanted to. Albus and Lucius had brought in specialists from all over the world, even one so from Kingsley himself; one suggested that must be institutionalized and Lucius and Remus literally had to physically restrain Sirius from strangling the man. The rest suggested that he just needed time. Time to heal, time to forget, time to move on. Not knowing the full extent of the trauma that he was in, meant that it was imperative to tread lightly while dealing with the whole situation. He would wait, forever if needed be. He didn't rocked back and forth anymore as long as he and Bastian was there with him, when she reads to him, he would hug The plush beat that Sirius had gotten for him as a gift one Valentine's Day tightly to his chest and give him a small smile. His skin glowed a little and no longer pasty pale during their walks on the beach; he had taken to wearing just a pull-over and some jeans too.

During one of their walks, while he was telling him about his mischievous and misadventures during his Auror years, he held onto his hand and gave him a small smile. He couldn't help but to place a kiss at the back of his hand and a lingering one to his cheek, and smiled back at him.

On one occasion after a lovely lunch out on the patio, Sirius had pulled Severus back into the house and they sat down on the couch; Severus as usual crossed his legs and held onto "Sev-bear-rus" (as Sirius fondly called it) for dear life but calmed down when Bastian walked in and wanted attention from his daddy. Severus cuddled him and ran a loving hand down his soft hair. 

Sirius smiled walked to the bookshelf to find a new one to read to him, they've just finished the muggle book "Gone With The Wind" and he's looking for another one now; "Sev what would you want?" He tried to ask him again, he always does after-all. "Would you like Sense and Sensibility or Pride and Prejudice?" Severus loved to read, and in his cottage, his old home at spinner's end, and his quarters at Hogwarts were lined with bookshelves. There were always a variety of books; "Oh!" He exclaimed "this one's good...The Time Traveler's Wife..." He returned to her rightful place beside him, and opened the book to start on the novel. When he had returned she noticed that he was no longer keeping eye contact and was slightly rocking and humming again, but this time, it's because he was putting Bastian to sleep. He placed a kiss on his forehead and he stopped the rocking, and he could swear that he just leaned in a little bit more than usual and inhaled a lot deeper than before. "Sev, I love you very much... and you can keep on sniffing me anytime if you'd like..." He joked trying to gauge another reaction from him. He was disappointed because there was no reaction; but he still wore an enormous smile on her face and lovingly kissed the top of his huge hooked nose. When he finally settled down beside him, he placed his head on his shoulder and linked their arms together. They were making progress.

While Severus and Bastian was taking their afternoon nap, Sirius decided to finally empty the last of the unopened boxes that Severus had moved to this house. They decided that there was no harm so they could stay here indefinitely. Sirius puttered from inside the walk in closet to make some room for her clothes rather than jetting them from one room to another. And on the top most shelf of the closet he had found a box; taking it, he decided to take it out and open it.

He sat on the chaise lounge and opened the box; it was filled with pictures their pictures and letters. He couldn't help but to smile at awe and gasp in surprise that Severus had actually kept their pictures. And he couldn't help but to trigger memories before all of this had happened.

He picked up the one that had "Brighton Pierre" written on the back and the date of Sebastian's birthday. They looked so happy together; Severus had a big smile on his face and Bastian was red from all of the sun and fun! Sirius held various stuffed animals in his arms and fairy floss.

FLASHBACK...  
It was Little Sebastian's second birthday, and after they went to the zoo, Severus wanted to take his lover and his son to the Pierre, to see the fair. "Severus where are we going?" Sirius asked "We're going the fair. When I was young, and if I saved enough money and father would not know about it, Lily and I would always go to the fair. Sometimes we'd be here for her or my birthday. It's the only time I had fun... The only time where I felt...normal.

Sirius smiled sadly and kissed him, "well that's all in the past now. C'mon, I've never been to a fair... I want to see what these juggles do for fun!" He said tugging Severus along.

Sirius had fun as they went through the games and bought both sweet and fatty foods. "MERLIN's balls these are delicious!" Sirius said as he offered Severus a bite of his deep fried watermelon. Severus took a bite and nodded "Very sweet, but delicious." Severus then fed him banana split ice cream that he and Bastian was sharing. "Do you like that, baby?" Severus asked and Bastian clapped his little hands "more! Daddy!" Severus smiled and scooped some more, "open up baby..." He coped and Bastian opened his mouth happily.

Sirius then saw a photo booth, and his eyes grew wide like a child on Christmas Day! "Severus, look!" He said as he pulled on his lover's hand, "c'mon let's get our picture taken!" Severus managed to smile at some pictures before Sirius snagged his brains out. "Best pictures ever." Sirius said kissing him one more time. Severus nodded and stole a hot lingering kiss before standing up, "C'mon luv,we still got a few more rides and games to play before Bastian calls it a day." Sirius could feel a boxer coming on and smiled, this was the best day ever.  
END OF FLASHBACK...

He gathered the other pictures and looked at them; there was one when Severus they were sleeping on a hammock in Greece, just before the new term started, One with a sleeping Severus a very goofy Sirius ; Bastian thrown over his shoulder in the Scottish shores; Sirius placing a kiss on his cheek while Sirius smiled, and a few more pictures that Severus agreed to have with him.

He placed the photos back in the box and stared at the man sleeping in the bed; he was hugging Bastian, but there was a small crease in his forehead. He stood from where he sat and laid beside him. He placed a loving kiss on his forehead and the crease was gone.

He promised himself that once he was better; he'd ask him for his hand in marriage. This time, a real marriage, filled with love,happiness, and respect. For there is nothing more he'd rather be than with him. Sirius loved Severus; really he does. Thinking back of all those times he had hurt him is now like a thousand knives to his chest, slowly tearing him open. Never again will he be that man. He would keep on wanting to be better and give him the family he has always longed for.

He wasn't giving up on him, and he never would. He would always remind him how he loved him, and how he longs for him to come back to her. And he would never tire of waiting. All those memories of the past is what's making him strong, making him hope. The wonderful memories they have shared in the past is what's making him believe that they will pull through.

He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice him waking up. He looked at him, for the first time he really looked at him; "hey..." He greeted him and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. He looked at him and smiled. Severus snuggled himself and Sebastian closer and buried his face under his chin reveling in his warmth and scent. Sirius couldn't help but to shed a tear. They were making progress, and he would never give up on him. He would wait, even if it took him forever, he would wait.


	15. Chapter 15: "Come Back to Me"

A couple of months after they have rescued Severus, Remus told Siriusthat they were going to visit them. It was the Easter Hols after all and with the rest of the staff staying behind, Slughorn included, Remus, Minerva, Harry, Ron, Remus and Hermione found the perfect opportunity to visit the two of them. Sirius was delighted with the news and so was Bastian. Little Bastian just loved to be with his Na-na, his Grandpa Albus, and of course his honorary aunts and uncles but especially his Godfather Uncle Moony! Well uncle Moony was around it could only mean that Teddy was going to be there! 

All hope was not lost, and a little strand of light from the shadows fell in the sweet form of progress. Severus can sit alone in a room without rocking back and forth and humming. He just sat and kept to himself, sometimes with Bastian. Along the road, more and more he would make eye contact with them; instead of staring at the middle of nowhere. He smiled at few times at Sirius and once at Dumbledore, Minerva, and Lucius. Severus was like a younger brother to Lucius and a son to Albus and Minerva; the Elder Wizard shed a tear when he did and told Sirius what happened; they wrapped each other in a tight embrace knowing that there was still hope. Lucius would never tell any of them, but he too shed a tear when the younger man gave him a small smile. He still didn't speak, but these triumphs may seem small and out of nothing to others, but to his family they were everything. 

Dumbledore flooed and told Sirius that Molly and Arthur were coming over a little earlier. Molly loved to prepare food for them and seeing as this is the holidays, she can't help but to fuzz over them all. "Something smells good in here..." Sirius said entering the kitchen and looking through the pots and pans on the stove; Molly gave him a smile, happy that she can still set a few smiles with her cooking. "Severus may have never told you, but this is his favourite..." she said handing hi, a spoon "can you please taste this, see if it's to your liking..." Sirius gave Molly a winning smile and took the spoon, and with a very pleased look he smiled even more so; "this is delicious Molly, I could just stuff my face with this...what's this for?" He asked; Molly gave her one of her bright smiles that's enough to light up the whole house, a real opposite attitude when she's mad. It's for the Chicken parmesan, it goes really well with the lasagna..." Sirius walked away from the stove and to the oven; "so that's the familiar smell, I was sensing..." and they both laughed; "Molly..." Sirius said, finally hewas able to say that after a few rounds of pursuing he finally caught on; "would you like some wine?" He asked the older woman; "yes dear that would be lovely..." as he was pouring the wine the doorbell rang "go ahead dear, and I'll mind the cooking here..." she shooed Sirius away from the kitchen hollering inside the house "I got it!!" He thought they were gonna be flooing?

He opened the door with a big smile on his face; "HEY!!" they all chorused, "hi guys..." He greeted back; He ushered them inside the house with hugs and kisses; "I miss you so much..." Hermione said after pulling away; "I miss you too..." Sirius said with a smile; he gave his niece Tonks one of his heartfelt hugs as well "Hey beautiful!!!" He greeted with a friendly smile; "and you!" she said as Remus' arms came open wide and hugged him; Remus hugged him back just as hard. "Nana!!!" Sirius squeaked as he hugged Minerva who slapped his arm in kind retaliation, he smiled opening his arms for a hug.  
And of course Albus. "We're all very glad to be here, my boy..." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Me too, Albus, me too..." Sirius stepped forward and gave him another heartfelt hug before pulling away, "Please come-in..." He said ushering them inside the house...mansion; "Molly! Arthur! Sev! Bastian! They're here!!" He hollered inside the living room; "be down in a minute!!" Arthur shouted from upstairs and Molly emerged from the kitchen; hugs and kisses were shared; "I'm so glad we could all be together for the holidays!" She excitedly said as she hugged them all.

"Ooh!" Hermione exclaimed a little too excited "we come bearing gifts!!" She said handing Sirius a few boxes of baked goods; "There's Red Velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting... the Jelly doughnuts and some coffee cake from the small cafe that Severus loves going to in Muggle London..." Sirius took them all in hand with a big smile; "WOW!! Oh my God, I love these... Severus used to buy boxes of these... thank you!!" He said giving him another hug; "and of course it wouldn't be a great lunch and dinner without these..." Remus handed Molly a bag full of the finest wine they knew Sirius and Severus would love to have. "And these for measure's worth..." Minerva said handing her a very well-aged bottle of Scotch "I always give one of these to Severus every Christmas ..." Sirius couldn't help but to smile; "Oh my god these are too much..." He smiled at them all "thank you guys...really..." Molly cut in; "why don't I place these on the table to share for coffee and tea later, and these wine chilled in the fridge. "Let me help you..." Hermione offered "why thank you dear, kitchen's this way..." Molly said leading the way to the kitchen.

A few moments later, the floo fired and Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco stepped out "Perfect timing as usual!" Lucius beamed as he walked over to the crowd. Handshakes were offered, and hugs as well. "I'm glad to see no one is missing...right now, we could all use...family." He said with a small smile.

A few more moments later, Arthur, Severus and Bastian entered the living area; "hey!!" Sirius exclaimed. They were all rather surprised to see Sirius in such a quiet state; his clothing stirred them first; they were never really used to see him other than in robes. This time he was wearing some nice pull over with a shirt and jeans. "Hey!!" Sirius said walking to them. He gave a quick peck on his cheek "I'll go check on lunch..." Arthur said, and Sirius nodded. Bastian came in barreling with squeals of delight "Nana!!! Unca Moony!!! Gampa Albus!!!" With a gasp, he paused and squealed again "UNCLES!!!" He ran around them all till Harry caught him and peppered s face with kisses. Bastian loved the attention, but he still had to let his daddy know "Daddy, look! Nana and Gampa, and Uncles here!"

They were really surprised at his condition, he was shy from the man who he used to be; they all felt for Sirius, after all they were like family. The tension in the room was big, they didn't know what to say or do; Albus decided to cut the thickening atmosphere; "so Sirius how are you here? Is everything to your liking? Is there anything we can do for you?" Sirius took Severus' hand, the one that wasn't holding onto the child who had escaped Harry's arms and ran back to his father, and laced their fingers; "we're fine for now, thank you..." He gave them a small smile; "please, Sirius if there's anything we can do... don't think twice..." Lucius said and smiled. Sirius was really grateful that they were so understanding. "Why don't I help set up lunch then we can eat..." Sirius said standing up "Sev, I'll just be in the kitchen okay..." Severus looked at her from the corner of his eye but still didn't speak. "why don't we help you..." Albus said standing; the grown-ups followed suit, so Albus continued "Draco, Harry, Ron, please keep an eye on the children and Severus too, please..." They all nodded 

None of them noticed that Severus was holding a picture in his hand. Just as they stood up to go to the kitchen, and for Draco to take his place nearer to where Severus was sitting, he spoke quietly but loud enough for all of them to hear... "Sirius...he said staring at the picture. All of their ears perked up, they thought they were just hearing things but he spoke again "Bastian.." The young ones looked at one another, while Draco perched himself beside Severus; "Uncle Sev?" he asked quietly, he looked up from the picture and to Draco "Sirius and Bastian..." he said it again. All three looked from one to another, and smiled "I think we have him back..." Remus said calmly... 

 

Just as they were smiling; Sirius entered the living room; "hey guys..." they all turned around and he watched the smile on their faces; he looked confused and asked "what?" Severus seemed to have heard him and looked up, and looked at him; "Siri..." he said and then looked at him. "it's the fourth time he said that one..." Draco said with a gleeful smile; Sirius ran towards him and hugged him tight and thanked whatever God above who is hearing their pleas and prayers; and to his utmost surprise Severus let go of Bastian and hugged him back a little. He hugged him even tighter and placed a long kiss to his temple; "Come home luv..." He whispered "Come home to us... to me..."


	16. Chapter 16: "Welcome Home"

They enjoyed their lunch together, "Molly this is a feast!" Lucius said as he somewhat uncharacteristically and enthusiastically stuffed his face with food. "Well thank you, Lucius..." She said with a kind smile before continuing "Severus is also a good cook, it's one of his secret hobbies..." she smiled and looked at Severus was silently tucking into his food. Every once in a while he would give sideward glances to the people around him, as if assessing them. Maybe somewhere inside his head, he knows who and what they are to him and Sirius. 

Sirius carried on with the conversation, "I'm pants at cooking, until Sev taught me how to, among the four of us, Remus was the one who could cook, James, Merlin help him even burned water." Sirius said with a smile; "But Sev here, could rival Molly." They all laughed but agreed. "Severus used to make a very mean Spaghetti Bolognese, his love for Italian food is outstanding, one might think he's actually Italian, which almost serves true because of the nose." Lucius finished and they all laughed. 

He turned to Severus and smiled warmly at him "you do know I'm kidding, right?" Severus looked at him for a few seconds before smiling, satisfied Lucius grinned wider. Severus had retreated to himself again but he was smiling more now, especially towards Hermione who sat beside him and his son; he always had a soft spot for the young woman. Safe to say, he was fond of him, and Hermione could say the same.

During the afternoon tea and coffee, they shared the baked goods that Hermione had brought over all the way from The depths of Muggle London, she even took the liberty of distributing them around the table. She placed a large piece of Coffeecake and a jelly donut on Severus' plate, knowing that he was quite fond of them. Severus gave her a glance from the corner of his eye, but did not touch it; instead he kept still and fisted at his jeans. Sirius placed a hand on his hand and slowly rubbed his knuckles "Go ahead Sev, it's alright... 'Mione brought them for you all the way from Muggle London..." he said with a smile.

They watched the scene before them with awe. They could really see how Sirius was being patient with Severus; they could feel his love for him, and besides what they were going through they were happy for them. Severus kept giving Hermiome sideways glances before finally picking up the piece of coffee cake off of his plate. Hermione gave him a winning smile when Severus tucked into the pastry and gave her a smile.

"I knew you liked them so much, and I thought... why not bring you some..." giving him another winning smile; Draco chuckled and shook his head "trying to get to his good side Mione?" he teased. Hermione's eyes grew wide and his face reddened "w-well...n-no...I mean... you know..." Harry couldn't help but to egg her even more "You know, Sev did always keep an eye at a certain "insufferable-know-it-all" they all laughed at the fish-like gaping reaction from such a beautiful young woman; "No need to explain yourself dear...I'm pretty sure Severus is happy either way..." Albus said pointing to the direction from where Severus sat who was now devouring his second piece of Jelly donut. 

"I remember, whenever Severus is in a good mood and would venture to muggle London, he used to eat at least six of these before we'd go somewhere else." Sirius said with a smile recalling the memory fondly; "I always knew when he was around in the morning...and had been galavanting, Muggle London..." Minerva said while taking a sip of her coffee; "...The smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries fills the whole office...and they always thought it was the elf who brought those. Only Albus and I knew that it was Severus... Albus nodded and agreed "The man does love his food..." Remus said joining in the conversation earning a hearty laugh from those around him.

They were anxious to know about Severus' condition "He's a lot better now. He smiles, he eats more... I think Bastian helps." Sirius said thoughtfully "the way he acts around him, it's just like before... Sometimes they play together, he bathes him, feeds him, puts him to bed..." 

Lucius furrowed his brow a little clearly curious. "Where does the little one sleep?" Sirius smiled and continued, "he has his nursery but we moved the crib to our room, sometimes at night, he'd cry and Severus would tuck him in with us and he'd calm down...I've noticed too that whenever we're in the same bed, Severus sleeps a lot more...peacefully...deeply." 

Soon they talked about how would they get Lestrange. Doholov was already "taken care of, all that's left was Lestrange himself. "In time we'll get to him..." Albus said as he stroked his beard "Imprisonment would be too kind for him..." Lucius said rather grimly "What do you suggest?" Arthur asked, and Lucius smirked almost evilly "The Kiss, effective immediately." They all nodded and Remus continued "however maudlin it may sound, death will be too kind to him..."

They left the kitchen knowing that Severus would not want to hear this, either way they can't let him hear this until it was finalized. They were talking for 15 minutes when they heard a blood-curdling scream ripped through the house all the way from the kitchen. The first loud and conscious words from his mouth and it had been out of fear. 

His heart was in his throat, they exited the room tore through the house to get to him. He found him cowered in a corner of the kitchen and the gardener crouching over him, speaking in a low voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius' urge to attack with his bare hands was overwhelming. The man turned around, Ethan Pope, a squib,had been with The Black Family for quite some time now. "Master Black, I came to tell you about some suspicious movements from near the property wards, when I entered Master Snape was fine, but he stopped eating and turned to look at me. I told him; "Goodmorning Sir, please continue your breakfast..." and he went crazy! He stumbled on the floor, trying to get away. I was terrified he was going to hurt himself.

Everyone entered the room wands drawn; Lucius took one look around, Severus was rocking back and forth on the floor shitting himself; Sirius was crouched beside him trying to calm him down but was obviously ready to kill, Remus was reeling his  
Wand at the ready , and so was Harry. He pulled his wand to the man and spoke in a very low voice; "You need to step away from them right now or I am going to hex you to the next oblivion."

Severus was screaming "Sirius, no!!" over and over "Ethan, is it?" Albus asked the man "Please leave now..." said in a quiet menacing voice. They would let Arthur handle it. Hopefully they wouldn't have to use drastic measures this weekend, but Sirius didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was getting Severus to calm down. When he touched his arm, he jerked and scooted away as if he was being electrocuted. "Spare him please, spare him and my son... Merlin please! Take me instead! Spare them" he begged with that he started rocking back and forth even harder covering his ears and sobbing himself to death. "Save him please...no, Sirius...please... save him..." he repeated over and over. They all felt as if their hearts and guts were being twisted from the inside.

"Sev, Sev! It's me... you're alright... and it's all fine... I'm here Sev. No one's going to hurt me..." he quieted down. "Siri?" he whispered and looked at her. Finally looked at him. He was seeing him. All he wanted to do was weep and rage at the horrific implications of what had happened to him. Severus was tortured beyond measure; they had used him to hurt him. 

Severus panicked again; squirming away from them; "NO!! NO!!..." he said moving away "you're not here... that's not Sirius..." he said moving away further back, but Minerva caught him from backing away further shushing into his ear, calming him down. 

"No!! Sirius' dead... they killed him..that's ... that's not Sirius..." he said "Severus you're okay... we need to get you off the floor and we'll call Poppy to check up you child." Albus said, crouching beside him with Lucius at his side. His breathing turned ragged, he didn't speak again, but whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, tears were falling away on the corner. "Okay, do you want Molly to check up on you then?..." Remus said reassuring him. 

"Sev C'mon..." Sirius said coming nearer and holding his cheeks. He'd look from where Molly was standing, ready to spell I'm some calming draught into his stomach, if he wouldn't calm down and he would hyperventilate, but Molly made sure that it was just light; now that there were signs of life, she wouldn't want to lose him again. "C'mon Sev..." they helped him to his feet and Molly spelled the potion, "it's only good for 30 minutes, that's enough time for him to calm down..." Molly said "Sirius please save me..." 

"I'll always be here for you Sev..." She whispered which was Severus' last coherent thought before passing out limp Remus' and Lucius' grasps. Sirius' heart broke for him, but he felt a weight lifted of his chest.

Remus took him in a fireman's carry over his shoulder, Lucius, Harry, Draco and Ron not far behind. Remus laid him gently on the bed; "We'll be outside if you need us...meanwhile stay with him here while we take care of the rest." Remus said and Sirius nodded; he took him into his arms and hugged him tight; "it's going to be fine... he's going to be fine..." and he nodded; "Hey..." Remus said quietly hugging him ; "he's one tough cookie, and he's back... it's gonna be fine Pads...okay?" "okay..." He said and hugged him tight; "thank you..." He said quietly, Remus smiled a little before pulling away; "we're family... We may not be perfect, but that's what we are. Family."

Sirius was bringing in a tray of medicine for Severus for him to take when he woke up, he didn't even notice that the subject at hand was awake. H ended up tripping and falling shattering the glass everywhere. "Shit!! Right this really makes the right time for me to go and make a mess. This is gonna take forever to clean, Dobby and Kreacher are gonna kill me too..." resigning himself to cleaning the mess he had make, he reached for the largest piece of the shattered glass; "Damn it!"

He even manage to cut himself in the process, her hand already dripping crimson liquid all over the carpet. At her outcry, Severus' body whipped up sitting bolt up in bed and looked for the sound; "Sirius?!" his head snapped upward towards Sevrrus who was staring at her; "SEV! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay! I'll be back, I-I'm just bleeding and I need to clean this up... don't move... I-I've made a mess...I tend to forget I have a wand sometimes..."

You're bleeding?!! No... No... No..." he said over and over again "I'm too late...no, no no..." his moans of distress increasing, causing her to prioritize and decide. And he decided to go to him. wrapping a towel around his hand, he avoided the shards and liquid, and climbed into bed with him. 

"Sev, Sev,...I'm here. It's me...you're okay... hey... you're going to be just fine..." but he was vehemently shaking his head, eyes closed and his hands were covering his ears; "Sev!" he wasn't even trying to listen to him. He did one thing that could at least make him look; he slapped him. hard. All of his worries over the previous months were placed into that one action. 

"SNAPE... look at me. No rocking, and no humming..." he said; "Sirius?? ... NO! NO... how??... why??" he finally was really seeing her "Sevvie it's okay... we're okay now..." He said running her thumbs over his cheeks. In an instant Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around him, almost crushing him. He was so happy that he was finally back, with tears welling from the corner of his eyes, he peppered his face with kisses. "you were dead... they... they brought me... piece... by piece... of you.." he said quietly.

"that was not me..." He said rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs "I was never kidnapped, it wasn't me... Polyjuice Hun, Polyjuice. The moment you were taken, we started looking for you, but those bastards was tricky and we couldn't find you..."

"You cant simply fathom the depths of hell I have just awaken from. Where you were gone and there was nothing I could do to save you. I need you more than the air that I breathe... I love you so damned much Sirius, I can't lose you, and Sebastian...you're my life, my world..."

"I'm never letting go of you again Sev... I love you..." they kissed soundly "I need to tell the guys that you're back...I need to tell them you're okay..." He was going to stand but Severus held onto him; "whoever the guys are...they can wait...I-I NEED to hold you..." he said almost begging but he didn't care, he couldn't care less. Sirius laid down with him and peppered his face with kisses; "Where's Bastian?" Severus asked him, and Sirius leant over the crib and got their sleeping baby out. They laid down beside him, and Severus kissed his fuzzy little head. "Now I'm whole again..." he said and kissed him soundly on the lips; "welcome home baby..." Sirius said running her fingertip on his nose bridge and kissed him soundly; "I've come home..." Severus replied in earnest.


	17. Chapter 17: "Love Don't Die Easy"

Morning dawned bright and beautiful. After the whole little "Ethan episode" with Severus (they decided to call it) both Sirius and Severus persuaded them to stay one more day; "one more day wouldn't hurt...please, I insist..." Severus said with a little glimmer in his eyes. That night he was almost okay... he would chat with Lucius and Remus and would intimidate Ron, just like always, but there were still some times when he would zone out but immediately post on a smile. 

Sirius would hold his hand smiling lovingly at him and he would smile back and squeeze his hand telling him he was okay. "You two are sooo cheesy..." Hermione teased them. Severus rolled his eyes and she giggled harder, he would never admit it, but he was happy that they had this amazing family, that they could rely on, for better or for worse. Severus tilted his head, and smiled at him smugly; "honestly Hermione, I think you're just jealous..." he kissed Sirius on the cheek before continuing "maybe you could ask Sirius or Remus to teach Ron a thing or two, and if all else fails, Lucius is always available. Both Rom and Hermione blushed a deep crimson Red which made the others laugh. "I'm glad you're back Severus, I'm glad you're back..." Remus said initiating a toast; Severus smiled earnestly and raised his glass to his toast; "It's good to be back..." he looked at Sirius and smiled at him lovingly thanking him with unspoken words and reverberating passions melting inside of him and oozing through his pores. 

Bastian was very happy to have his daddy back and has never left his side. He would chatter to him with just about anything and Severus will listen and play with him tireless, happy to just hold on and listen to the chatter of his happy little boy.

They had spent a lot of Sunday at the beach; they even went as far as camping and swimming while the younger ones was taught by Hermione to play a muggle game called beach volley. Who would have known both Remus and Severus, having being exposed to the Muggle world, also Harry would be very good at the game.

They had wonderful lunch out downtown and a lovely dinner prepared by Molly and Severus himself. "They wasn't lying when she said you could cook..." Harry said in kind, all the while piercing another piece of roasted baby potato and devouring it. Severus laughed a bit, a sound that filled Sirius' heart with so much joy, it was a sound she thought she'd never had the pleasure of hearing again; "did they now?" Severus replied taking as he looked on from Molly to Lucius and Sirius who looked too innocent for their own good.

Dinner went well, they shared laughs, stories of mischiefs and more, it was like a regular Sunday family dinner. At dinner's end, Sirius decided to post a toast, he thanked them in all earnest for helping them keep this as a secret. "I am forever indebted to you... yes, even to Lucius... God I'd never thought I'd say that..." he said teasing; "a toast to a family life ahead of us, as one big and continuously growing family. To life, love, and family!" he said raising his glass as they answered him in kind, clinking their glasses as the toast was approved. 

All too soon, Monday came and they had to leave, they had packed their bags and were all ready to go. Albus stopped short and looked at the two of them. "You both can return during the next term, and do t worry Severus I'll make sure that your laboratory and classroom is still in one piece when you return. Hugs and kisses and were given out as the little family watched the others disappear through a port key, one back to Hogwarts and the other back to Malfoy Manor.

 

Sirius pulled Severus inside the house, once they were inside she placed his arms around his neck and kissed him soundly; "I am sooo glad to have you all on my own..." Severus sighed and leaned forward letting his forehead rest against hers; "anything wrong?" Sirius asked while he scratched the short nails on the back of his head. He only shook his head and kissed him tenderly on the lips; "I'm sorry Siri...I'm sorry for everything..." he said closing his eyes and pulling him closer to him. Sirius pulled him in for a very long and deep kiss; "don't..." He said closing her eyes and clinging on to him; "don't be... It wasn't you fault. Nobody saw it coming. You're not to apologize about that, do you hear me?"

"I love you Sirius..." He said in a very tender voice "I love you, and I love our son, I love our life together... I just love you, I never stopped, not once did I stop." Sirius pulled him and kissed him passionately on the lips; "I was a fool every time I made you hurt, I was a monster every time I made you cry...I was not half the man I was after you came into my life. I can't lose you Sev, I would die... I can't live without you." Severus leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of his neck "you're never going to get of me... Not even death can stop me." They shared one more kiss before they ventured together into the living room to spend some time with their son.

There was something to be said about love and how it can change a person's outlook on things. Sirius thought he knew what love is, but what he had experienced before Severus couldn't fill a thimble in comparison. His smile, his laugh, it was everything to him; he took every opportunity to touch him, hold his hand, to wrap his arms around him, even to brush a stray hair away from his face. He was never pushy nor demanding; it looked like that as if he lived for the sole purpose of caring for him, loving him, and simply being there for him.

They were two battered souls who found peace, respite, and love in one another. "you're my second chance..." He heard his voice inside his head, and he couldn't think of anymore greater feeling in the world. He now knew what James and Remus were talking about, that real love was unconditional, and there was nothing in heaven or earth that would separate the two of you.

Severus was glad their sleeping arrangement was still the same. Now that he was better, he would use every opportunity to hug and cuddle with Sirius, he had missed him so. It was just like the way it was before, they were sleeping either spooning or one on top of the other, or with Bastian in between them. He would place small kisses on his cheek, wrap his arms around him tight; holding him all through the night...just like before, just like always. He had always been a light sleeper and he would know when he was having a nightmare, when he would, he would wake up to him running his hands on his arms, touching his face gently, telling him he was okay, that he was okay, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him again.

He loved him, with that he had no doubt. How he missed those nights back then; at night he held her, always held her tight; but terrified that he would wake her with the weight if his arm, how considerate he was. He longed for the times when he would feel his erection pressing onto his backside; he wanted to see the fire that ignite in his eyes when he looked at his body. Would he still see him like he did before? Would he still see the man before he was broken? Or would he see him differently now? He wished it was the way like before. He loved that feeling. Now that he knew what he felt to be loved, and wanted, he never wanted to return to the way when he was hated, despised, and ignored. Living the solitary life he thought he once deserved. He missed the feral feeling he possess when they make love, it was always tender and sweet; now he knows why its called "making love."

And now, their shared kisses, small pecks that left their pupils dilated and wanted more...so much more. He placed a series of small kisses all over his face, while his hands found his sides and tickled him so; he giggled earning a soft smile on his face; how he adored him, how he longed to see him smile. He snaked an arm around his waist and place small kisses on his neck making him giggle even more; Merlin! How he loved him. He Is adorable. But Severus would always deny that! His giggles turned into happy shrieks as he nibbled on his neck and growled. He slowed the pace of their kisses, becoming more intent on the journey towards his mouth. Ragged breaths, but no protests left their mouths. They were both excited turned on even, and happy that they still had that fire. 

Looking into each other's eyes they saw love reflecting through making their skin tingle and their hairs stand on an end. Finally they closed the gap and his lips descended onto his. For the first time in a long time, Severus felt the brush of his tongue on his lips. It was electrifying, and galvanized him to action. He hugged Sirius to him and hoarsely whispered; "are you sure, Siri?" he asked in a small voice "I-if..it's alright if you...no longer feel the same way about me...I-I-u-understand..." he finished with a lump on his throat. His eyes were laced with fear, joy, pain even and anxiety. He placed a loving his to his forehead, then to his cheek, on the tip of his nose and finally on the lips "I want you Sev, I always have...and I will and always love you..." He said giving him one final kiss on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18: "Half of My Heart"

Sirius awoke, and for the first time in days, she had never felt so rested. There was no worry or dear for Severus. Severus. Finally,chef was home. He opened his eyes and felt arms wrap around him from behind her waist, and a warm body pressed up against him. 

Slowly, Sirius turned around in Severus's arms so as not to wake him. The guilt within him hit him hard, just now, rather from when the time he went missing, and was...broken. He almost lost him...One of his hands rose up to Severus's face and gently touched the stubble that had grown on his face.

"Sirius…" Severus softly whispered as he pulled her closer with his arms. He was still very much asleep.

A small smile had formed on Sirius' lips, but it wasn't a happy one, but a sad one. No, he didn't deserve him, nor did he deserve Sebastian. How could he let him be taken away? How could he had not been there for him when he was needed most? He was also taken back to all those times that he had hurt, cheated, and lied to Severus over and over, and yet he gave him a chance after another, and a son as well... His wonderful son, whom he did not know was conceived, he should have been there. Was his being here now, enough? 

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from the nice warm hand that as touching his cheek. And there he was, the love of his life, right in front of him. Without saying a word, he moved and captured his lips with his, and kissed Sirius.

As soon as Sirius saw Severus open his eyes, he wanted to speak. He couldn't however when he felt his lips against his, kissing him firmly and passionately, it was such a breathtaking kiss that Sirius just had to kiss him back for a few short moments, until the guilt part within him took over. Right away, tears in his eyes started to fall. He stopped kissing Severus and pushed him away.

"What is it Love?" Severus frowned when he saw his tears. He was not used to see him crying... And every time he cried, it broke his heart. He gently brushed them away with his thumbs as he also pushed away the few strands of dark hair that were cascading over his face. "I'm right here Siri. Everything's alright. There's nothing else we need to worry about anymore."

"No," Sirius whined as he shook his head like a petulant child.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked. He had a hunch though that Sirius was blaming himself, something that he should not be doing, of all things! There's no way! Severus thought to himself.

Sirius pulled away and sat up. Turning away from him, he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't even look at him for he felt so bad...

Severus sat up and moved sitting behind him. He hugged him right and placed small kisses on his neck, and on his cheek, he held him close, and tight, wrapping his legs around his small waist, like a koala, so that he didn't have a chance to escape from him. "Please do not blame yourself luv, I know that you are..." Severus said breaking the silent minute between them.

"Who else is there to blame?" He said barely above a whisper. He bent his head forward, making his forehead rest on Severus's knee. More tears were coming out of his eyes.

Severus hugged him tight and started humming to soothe him, he kissed him repeatedly, wanting to give him comfort. "I don't understand why you're blaming yourself, when you haven't done everything wrong."

"That's where you're wrong!" Sirius sobbed as he turned his head to face him. "I'm not good enough for you and I can never be a perfect father."

"Why are-"

"If you tell me now that you're leaving, or that you don't love me no more, or that I'm not good enough, I'll take it... If you decide to take Bastian away, I won't...fight. You deserve so much more than me...." Sirius said as he hung his head and let the tears openly fall.

Severus stayed speechless for awhile, shocked at the words that he had just said, and what his ears heard. Why would he ask him to leave? What on Merlin's Green Earth was going on here?! Did he want to leave?! Is he leaving them?! WHY THE QUESTIONS?! Severus frantically searched his mind for questions and answer, what was going on?

"Just say it Severus, and I'll do it," he said. His heart ached.

"Why would I do something so absurd?" Severus asked softly.

"I couldn't save you... I hurt you so many times that I can't even count them ALL! When you were..."ill" (for he refused to say broken) I snapped at Sebastian because I couldn't be patient enough! I almost lost hope, I was losing hope... That's not the right thing to do! I'm not suppose to lose hope, hurt you or our son, but look what I did!! All those times... I-I'm just not... I don't deserve you or our son."

Finally, Severus understood. "Sirius, do you love me?" Stupid question, because he knew the answer, but still...

"I do but… you could have so much more, someone better than me..." He sobbed.

Severus slid and wrapped his arms around Sirius, placing himself stop his lap, resting his head against her temple. "You are more than enough for me Siri, never think that you are anything less."

"But it's my fault."

"You are not blame. No one saw that coming."

"I should've been stronger, more alert, to help you, and our son...some ex-Auror and DADA professor I am!" He ranted on.

"Stop Siri, please," Severus pleaded. He made her look at him with both of his hands. His eyes slightly burned with anger and sadness all at the same time. "I love you and you are Sebastian's Papa. I will never push you away, but if you decide to walk away from the both of us… well, we'll just have to follow you until you take us back! I can't lose you Siri, please... I need you... Bastian needs you..." Severus said, finally letting his tears fall free.

"But-"

Severus placed a finger on his lips. "No buts!" he said as he felt his jaw tightening. He could feel his anger rising, wanting to shout at Sirius, and force some sense inside his thick head. "Stop blaming yourself because you didn't do anything wrong. It's over Siri. That chapter's over, we're all safe, I'm back, I'm here. We move on. We can continue on with our lives. I want my FOREVER now, and I want that with you... Unless... You don't want to." It was Severus turn to doubt himself..."Maybe, I'm not enough..." He thought to himself.

"Oh Severus!" Sirius cried as she wrapped her arms around him, burying his face in his broad chest.

Severus wrapped both his arms around him and held him close. He also whispered comforting words to him, telling him that everything would be alright.

"I'm so sorry. For everything... I'm sorry..."

"I know Siri...I know love..." Severus murmured against her brow.

"I don't know what I'd actually do if I'd lost you---I can't lose you, I already lost you before and that was hell ... To lose you again would be death." He said as he looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm right here Siri," Severus said as he attempted to wipe his tears.

Sirius set his head back down on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around him. "I do love you Severus," he said softly as his fingers gently played with the few sparse hairs on his chest.

"That is why I am still alive, and well my love," Severus said. "Without you, I am dead, you're my life...my world. Our world." He paused before he continued. "Don't leave me Siri please."

In reply, Sirius nodded and kissed his neck.

"Promise me, my love... That you will no longer blame yourself, and we will move on, and not look back, but learn." he asked. "Move on, and continue your life with me?"

"Only with you," Sirius replied.

Severus smiled against his brow as he inhaled the sweet scent of his hair. Minutes ago, he was worried that he was actually going to leave him. Now, he was relieved that Sirius wouldn't leave him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius looked up at him again. "You're okay, right? No pains, no nothin?" He asked knowing that he had still to recover.

"No," Severus said with a small smile. "As long as I'm with you, and Bastian, I will be fine. Better than fine, to be honest."

"Promise, you'll tell me if you're not well, yes?" Sirius pleaded and Severus crossed his heart.

In turn Severus started nibbling on his neck and started rubbing on his lap.

"Are you sure?" he asked with worry as he looked down at his flushed face.

"I just want to enjoy this," Severus mumbled, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "I've missed this."

Sirius didn't say a word. Instead, he shifted so that he could lie back on the bed. With his arms remained around Severus, his body followed his, making him lie on top of him.

He was right, Sirius thought. There was nothing to worry about anymore. There were no more Death Eaters rogue or not , and his family was finally safe. Everything was on his way back to normality. He felt such a heavy burden lift off her shoulders. Now, with the man that he loved, he was very happy and content.


	19. Chapter 19: "The Heart of Life"

Sirius took one last look around their bedroom, checking if he missed anything. Everything had to be perfect. He was a not perfectionist in his work, but with love—though it was new territory... A little bit of unsteady waters it can be sometimes, so he still had to make sure things were perfect. When everything seemed in order, he stepped out to look for his beloved.

\-----

Severus sighed as he gently touched the soft black hair on Sebastian's head as he watched him sleep. He was going to turn three in a month or so... It only seemed like yesterday when he was born. A lot has happened over the past two years. With all the problems, eventually, things turned out very well. And amidst all those, he wouldn't have it any other way...

"Is he down for the count?" Sirius whispered as he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Out like a light even before I finished the story..." He replied as he tilted his head to one side when he felt Sirius kiss the side of his neck. "He's had quite an exciting day, which made tucked him out after the sugar died down..." 

Earlier that day, they went to Malfoy Manor to celebrate Draco and Astoria's wedding, where Severus was Draco's best man... And safe to say, the kids were loaded with sugar after cake! And Sebastian was of no exception.

"Are you tired?" Sirius asked. Of course it did occur to him maybe Severus was tired, he tend to feel a bit tired out lately...

"Not at all," he replied as he turned in his arms. "Why?"

Sirius didn't say anything, but just smiled. Taking his hand in his, he led them towards their bedroom.

Severus kept silent as he knew he shouldn't be questioning himself on their way to the bedroom, but sometimes his brain has a mind of its own. He could feel something else is up... And he couldn't quite put his finger on it...yet.

"Close your eyes," Sirius told Severus as he reached for the door knob.

Severus raised an elegant brow, but did as told. He felt himself being led into the room.

"Now open them," Sirius whispered very close to his ear.

The sight took Severus' breath away. Numerous tea light candles floated around the room giving a soft and yet bright glow around the room. Also, there was quite an amount of white flower petals...roses, lilies, star gazers, chrysanthemums, tulips, and so many more scattered everywhere—some on the floor, some on the black sheets of their bed, and others floating around with the candles, other sat atop the armoire, the chase, the night stands...everywhere.

"Siri this is… amazing," Severus said in surprise. He didn't know what to say exactly or how to describe it.

"Would you like to dance Luv?" Sirius asked Severus as he stood in front of him, bringing him close to him with his arms around his waist.

Before Severus could ask where the music was, a song started to play.

I hate to see you cry.

Lying there in that position

There's things you need to hear

So turn off your tears and listen

Slowly, Sirius led Severus as they swayed back and forth gently on their feet. There was a certain glint in Severus' eyes as he glowed with a small smile, as he stared at his warm eyes.

 

Pain throws your heart to the ground.

Love turns the whole thing around

Know it won't go the way it should 

But I know the heart of life is good.

 

Severus placed his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes,relishing the moment.This was the most romantic thing that Sirius had ever done for him---and it was the first. He loved everything there was about him. He didn't need to be a romantic, but he sure was one. He was right to never stop loving him, and he sure won't be stopping now... Or anytime soon for that matter 

"Sevvie..."Sirius said his name as he inhaled the scent of his hair. He could smell sandalwood, potions ingredients, old books and parchment, dried up ink, also some mint, and something entirely Severus that was very intoxicating.

"Mmm?…"

"Could you please look for a special Crimson petal for me, luv?"

 

You know it's nothing new

Bad news never have good timing

The circle of your friends

Will defend the silver lining

 

Severus frowned as he stared at Sirius. What "Crimson" petal was he talking about now? They were all white. His eyes traveled around the room, as his head turned slightly. Then, there he saw it, a single "Crimson" petal....of a rose, amongst every other white petals of all the flowers he could possibly think of. It wasn't far from him and it was within his grasp.

He furrowed his brows but still smiled before he reached out for the petal with his slim fingers and brought it towards him. Then, what he saw on the petal had brought his heart to a stop. There was a brilliant diamond ring in between an emerald and ruby stones, that signifies their houses. It was breathtaking.

 

Pain throws your heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

No it won't go the way it should 

But I know the heart of life is good

 

"I love you Severus," Sirius said as he knelt down in front of her on one knee. Taking the ring from his,and he held it in one hand, while his other hand held Severus'. "You are my everything Severus; my companion, my best friend, my lover, my world, my life...let me please make it up to you, and make it right... Will you have me? Will you be my husband, my love? Will you marry me?" His heart pounded in his chest. He was so nervous, that he prayed to Merlin that he would say yes. Merlin knows he has a reason to decline...

Severus let a tear fell free from his eye, and sobbed out a little. He wasn't expecting a proposal at all. With a very big smile, he let his feelings lose and nodded. "Yes Sirius. Yes I will marry you."

After Sirius slid the ring into Severus' finger, he stood on his feet and quickly pulled Severus against him. His lips captured his as they kissed each other deeply, with very much love.

 

Pain throws your heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

Fear is a friend whose misunderstood

But I know the heart of life is good.

 

\---

Both of them savored each other's body that night. Severus had a little nervousness in him, but he knew that this time, it was for keeps. Both of them knows that they'll both heading to the future, having each other, and being there for each other.

\---

The lake at the Hogwarts grounds sparkled under the bright summer sun. Molly and Narcissa really outdid themselves for their wedding. On one side of the lake, people gathered around tables as the celebrated the wedding of Severus and Sirius under the oak tree where they used to spend some quality time. Albus bonded them while Kingsley performed the wedding itself, they have written their separate vows and before the vows was even finished there were tears in everybody's eyes. 

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time, most especially the newlyweds. There was plenty of great food cooked by the elves, lots and lots of wine, great music and even better company, it was truly a day to be remembered. 

"You look ravishing in white ," Sirius commented as Severus danced with him on the dance floor Minerva had transfigured.

"Trust me husband" Severus started as he spun in his arms "Savor the moment, it'll be the last and only time you'll see me wearing white and only white." Sirius laughed out loud and kissed him tenderly on the lips; "is that so, huh?" Severus chuckled and looked over to where their son was.

Sebastian too was wearing all white, and he was the ring bearer and just had to look like his daddy, he walked down the aisle with his Uncle Moony guiding him. Throughout the entire day, he seemed to tug and pull on his clothes, wanting to take them off. Now, in Nana's arms, he was trying to pull his top off, and pouting when he couldn't seem to do the job. Minerva shushed him to prevent the cries.

"I think that Sebastian too hates being in all white," Severus commented.

Sirius shook his head as he turned to look at Severus. "Like father, like son."

"Very much so," Sirius smirked.

"Perhaps our second little one wouldn't be as snarky as the two of us..." Severus smiled, hinting a little something.

Sirius stopped and tried to figure out exactly what Sirius had just said.

Severus took his hand in his, and placed it right on his still flat stomach. "I'm pregnant, Siri..." 

Sirius' mouth gaped open like a fish out of water for a moment, before it quickly changed into a splitting smile. "I love you Sevvie," he told her with all sincerity before kissing her and spinning him around and giving a shout, directing all the others attention at them. 

Sirius looked to Severus for his go signal, and when he did, he decided to announce that they were having another child. Shouts and whoops of congratulations were given once more before the party continued on till dark, where everyone was full to their heart's content and happy as can be, but no one could be happier than the newlyweds themselves. Finally they were a family.

\---

8 months later

Severus groaned and clutched at his swollen belly as he felt another contraction hit him. There were a few throughout the past few days, but tonight, they were more frequent and getting closer as well. He could feel it coming. 

Slowly, she pushed Sirius' arm off him, not wanting to wake his sleeping husband just yet. It could just be false labor. So, he stood up slowly, wanting to head towards the bathroom.

"Argh!" Severus moaned through clenched teeth as another contraction hit her. It was definitely not a force labor. He grabbed onto the post at the corner of the bed, and suddenly could feel liquid running between his legs. Her water just broke. It was time.

"Sevvie?" Sirius murmured as he opened his eyes surprised to see him standing. When he saw that he was in distress, he was at her side immediately. "What's wrong luv? Are you okay?"

"Siri, it's time to meet your son..." He gasped out as he clung to his hand

Sirius looked at his husband , and reminded himself to stay calm and not panic. He help Severus sit down on the bed as he started to massage his lower back just like Poppy taught him with one hand. "Just breathe, luv... Breathe for me" he told him as Severus clutched at his arm with an immense grip when another contraction hit. "Argh!" He moaned again.

Severus sighed in relief when he felt the contraction and pain ease away. He slumped herself against Sirius, thankful that he supported her weight. "It hurts," he said.

"I know Luv," Sirius said. "I'm gonna take you to Poppy now." He said as he let a few Patroni flew to send news, to the Lupin's, Potter's, Weasley's, Malfoy's, Albus and Minerva and of course Poppy.

"I'm scared," Severus whined as a few tears escaped his eyes

Sirius brought a hand up to his cheek and stroked gently. "There's no need to be scared this time Sevvie, I'm here now." With those words and a quick kiss, Sirius took him up in his arms.

Their life as a family was just about to start.

THE END


End file.
